Choice C-Third Choice
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Sequel to MARCELINES SAVIOR. Some years have gone by since Marceline and Finn have gotten married, their children have grown, and starting to live their lives, but what have they gotten themselves into. Rated M for smut scenes, and some language. PS: No this is not a Fiolle, sick bastards.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was enjoying his nap, as he let out small moans, he stretched his limbs from the stiffness of his sleep, he rubbed his eyes attempting to get up when he felt he was being restrained within the spot. Finn turned around to see his beloved wife next to him, she was cocooned within his long flowing hair, he smiled at her. She has been doing that for some time, since the day they were married and he let his hair grow long she gained that little habit to wrap herself in his hair, it was cute the first times, adorable when his children were born and he would find her cuddling their children while cocooned within his hair. At those times he really couldn't help but lay down and enjoy the view of his family in peace. But after some time it got a little bothersome, he liked the fact Marceline wanted to feel close to him in what ever way but he still needed to get up. "Marcy, Marceline come on its time to get up." Finn said moving her shoulder, she let out a small groan/grunt coiling herself even more within his hair. "Marceline." Finn said as she let out another groan/grunt like a child that doesn't want to go to school would make. "Marceline come on I need my hair, and you need to get up." Finn told her but she still wouldn't budge, she just remained within the safety of his hair. "Marcy." Finn spoke seductively into her ear seeing her ears twitch a bit, he leaned closer to her neck letting his fangs slowly grace her skin feeling the shivers go through her body, his serpent tongue slithering out and lick her two holes within her neck. Marceline letting out a small moan moving her body towards him. Their lips met and their serpent tongues intertwined with one another. Marceline losing herself in the kiss that she didn't notice Finn floating away from her. She opened her eyes to see Finn above the entrance of the ladder. "Time to get up honey." Finn chuckled hearing Marceline grumble. Finn let out a laugh as a pillow hit him in the face he frowned towards his wife while she whistled nonchalantly. Finn chuckled to himself and to his wives attitude. "Well put on some clothes and I'll have breakfast ready." Finn told her floating downstairs.

Marceline got up stretching her limbs letting out a yawn she floated towards the bathroom scratching her bed hair. She took of her clothes, and took a warm shower. After she was done she went and placed some clean clothes on, a pair of clean, but slightly ripped jeans, a gray shirt, some sneakers, and she let her hair free like always. She looked towards the drawer to see the pictures that were arranged in order, from the earliest to the most present. She framed that picture of Finn and her accidental kiss, kept going to when it was a family picture of their weeding, then one of her being pregnant, she didn't like that one for she looked fat. It continued to when her children were born, a human boy with jet black hair like her. And a vampire girl with blond hair like Finn. The years continued to when their children were taking their first steps, or flight, their days to school. She reminisced in the past.

"Breakfast." Finn yelled snapping her back to reality, she went back to the ladder and floated down the stairs. Things have changed as well as her once two story house. Finn thought an expansion was in order for the new kids, she stayed with her father for 2 months till Finn told it was done, to her surprise to find he made a brand new house where the old one used to be. The new house almost touched the ceiling of the cave, it was 5 times the width of her old house. It was made of white marble, Finn even had placed columns within the entrance of the house. The inside was bigger then she had expected, the floors were tiled, the ceiling made her cry tears of joy, the 'ring' he got her for their wedding was now a chandelier as it illuminated the whole room, everything was done perfectly he even placed a music room for her, a decorated kitchen, and a room for the kids, a play room was installed also, but he made sure to keep Marceline's room the same for he knew Marceline liked it like that.

She was happy to have Finn with her. And once again he went beyond her expectations for her. She was truly grateful and he knew it. After some time she finally made it to the kitchen, the table made of glass, and the seats made from fine oak, carved by hand with designs to them with an M, F, another F, and M, carved to different seats. She saw Finn next to the stove cooking, he was wearing blue jeans, with a dark blue shirt and his traditional bear hat on, then she saw him wearing a pink apron, she contained her laughter as much as she could. "H-hey Finn." She chuckled a little.

"Hey Marceline breakfast is in your seat." Finn told her Marceline looked to her seat to see red pancakes, pinkish ham, and sausages cooked to the point they remained nice and red, and some wine. She smiled floating towards him kissing his cheek, she sat within her chair about to dig in. "Are you forgetting something." Finn asked her, Marceline tapped her chin then snapped her fingers remembering.

"KIDS BREAKFAST." Marceline yelled her voice echoing through the halls.

"I could have done that." Finn told her.

"Then why didn't you." She asked back with a smile.

"Lazy." Finn told her.

"Weenie." She answered back while she took a bite of the sausage. They both waited for their children to come down for breakfast. The sound of running footsteps were heard then the sound of metal grinding against metal, and air being sliced. 2 figures came into the kitchen, Marshall Lee and Fionna. Marshall was human, he was 17 years old he wore a buttoned up red pladed shirt, underneath was a black shirt, he wore blue jeans and sneakers his hair free as he came into the kitchen riding his red axe into the room, he used his axe to rail down the stairs to pick up speed to get there first. Next to him was his sister, Fionna. Fionna was a vampire, she was 17 years old like her brother but soon shall stop aging and stay at a certain age, she had pale greyish skin, she wore a blue shirt and a darker shaded skirt with black stockings on and black heels, she had on a bunny hat.

They both landed within their own chairs. "I won, you wish." Marshall and Fionna said simultaneously , arguing who beat who to the table today. Till they heard the clearing of some throats they saw their parents glaring at them always telling them not to run to the kitchen. But they instead holded back their giggling when seeing their father wearing a pink apron. "Dad, we can't take you serious as you wear that." Marshall chuckled out pointing to the apron. Finn looked down at his apron raising an eyebrow of what was wrong with it.

"What it's a black apron." Finn questioned, everyone remembering Finn was a little color blind.

"All right, we'll stop running/flying in the house." Fionna told her dad, Finn smiled as he handed them their breakfast. Everyone dug in, enjoying the meal their father has prepared for them. After their meal everyone relaxed within their chairs letting their meal settle within their stomachs. Till a ringing caught them all off guard. Marshall reached within his pockets and took out a red beetle within his palm slowly morphing into a phone.

"Yup...okay...all right I'll be there...bye." Marshall hung up getting his axe. "Bubblegum is calling saying she needs somethings." Marshall told slinging his axe over his shoulders.

"Well I'll be off, see you guys later." Fionna said getting her black umbrella, both teens left the kitchen then the sound of the main door closing. Finn and Marceline began to clean up the mess their children have left behind.

"They grow up so fast." Finn spoke.

"Yeah, but that means we're alone...together...for a long time." Marceline suggested, purring into Finn's ear. Finn getting the message he began to take off his apron and shirt exposing his abs and muscled body. Marceline doing the same as she exposed her glorious body to him as they began to kiss each other intensely, Finn moving them towards the table Marceline laying there, Finn blindly taking off his and her wives pants.

"Hey, have you guys seen..." Both Marshall and Fionna stopped once they saw their parents completely naked both in a pose about to nail each other. Fionna's left eye twitched a little, Marshall began to feel his eyes burn in a blaze. Everyone let out a scream, Marceline turned invisible, Finn grabbed whatever clothing in the floor to cover himself. Fionna used her umbrella to shield her view of the kitchen. Marshall puked to the side ran towards the sink and begin to rub soap into his eyes.

"What are you kids doing here. And didn't you hear of knocking." Marceline asked still invisible.

"We came for some stuff, and who would need to knock to enter their own home." Fionna told them still looking away, face flustered and deeply blushing a shade of grey. Marshall was still within the sink as he continued to scrub the living hell out of his eyes now using a metal brush to help hopefully to get the image out of his mind.


	2. Girlfriends and boyfriends

Princess Bubblegum arched her back, feeling her breasts bounce along with the rhythm, while Marshall continually pumped his manhood into her. She was in her bedroom, her hand and knees were on the bed, moaning out with extreme pleasure with every stroke of Marshall's dick going inside her. Her juices leaking out of her landing onto the bed sheets. She placed her head on a pillow screaming as much as she could feeling her orgasm hit her for the 3rd time since he began to fuck her. She felt him grab her hips and vigorously slam his meat into her while she clawed into her bed ripping the fabric apart. Marshall flipped her over so that she could see him. He bent down and started to lick her nipples, sometimes biting into them causing her to squeal in delight.

Bubblegum pulled on his black hair, feeling another orgasm about to hit her, till he stopped. Bubblegum looked to see Marshall pick her up, she felt his member on her anus. "No, no, no, no, oh YES." She screamed as Marshall pumped his member into her, feeling her tight ass constrict around his dick, Marshall licked her neck tenderly, sending chills up her spine, she prepared herself for the next part, when Marshall sank his fangs(he's not a vampire but he sharpens his teeth to the point of fangs) to her tender neck, causing Bubblegum to scream in pleasure while she clawed into his back. She continued to move her hips faster and faster trying to reach that climax she needed while Marshall licked at her wound licking up her sugary blood while the wound healed up. Bubblegum's breathing increased and so did her speed, her breasts bounced up and down hitting her flesh with each jump, while the two shared in a kiss till Bubblegum reached her final orgasm and collapsed onto her bed. She breathed deeply, lying on her side, feeling Marshall's arms wrap around her body kissing her neck tenderly causing her to giggle.

Bubblegum felt the shift along the bed, she quickly grabbed Marshall's hand. "Please don't go." She pleaded, Marshall smiled towards her.

"Then you know what I want." He told her causing her to frown.

"I'm not ripping it up." She told firmly while Marshall put on the last of his clothing and simply walked away. Bubblegum sat there looking at the door, she was right now thinking if it was worth it keeping her contract alive. She layed down on her bed hugging a pillow trying to rest.

Marshall hated what he just did, not the sex, no. The fact that he left Bubblegum alone up there. He didn't want to, for once he actually wanted to stay with her in her bed, just hug, be in each others arms. But this was a plan he has been working on for 5 years. That's when their 'relationship' has started. Back when he was a mere 12 years old, Bubblegum offered herself to him, of course he accepted he had no idea what he was getting himself into, then he and her had their first time. It was slow, passionate, full of kissing and clawing. At first he just enjoyed it, till Bubblegum passed out during her first orgasm. Marshall was a gentleman so he covered her up, and placed on his clothes, but first looked at the contract he signed. He fully understood what it meant, so he came up with his own plan, he couldn't break the contract, but she could.

Besides all he had to do was not cum, so that's what he did, he didn't come. For 5 years they have been having sex, and Marshall continued to toy with her. He didn't like it, but he actually did want to be a father and be with the girl he loved. Bubblegum was his first, and he was hers. And he truly did love her, so since the day he went with his plan it has been gradually working. His plan to make her rip the contract, he gave her pleasure, satisfaction, but then left, he could tell she was slowly losing it. He even told her what he wanted if she wanted his sperm or his affection. Besides she couldn't do anything about it.

The contract stated he had to bare her a child, but it didn't specify, when, he was a lot smarter guy then his old man, so he could pull this off. Plus the contract couldn't force him to do anything, heck the contract gave him immunity against anything involving Bubblegum. If he wanted to he could have fucked her in front of the council and get away with it. He actually thought about doing that just for the thrill about it. But he remained within the lines, giving her the pleasure, but leaving her alone. Each time he walked away he could feel her eyes on him from the top of her castle, he just continued to walk ignoring her gaze, sometimes he would flirt with a candy girl to get her jealous. And the next day, they would have angry sex, she was actually really jealous about that, and the sex was better..

But still all he had to do was wait, hopefully she would rip that thing up soon. "Oh, someone's got a secret." Marshall heard, he got his axe holding it in a stance. "Ha ha ha, cool it, it's me." Marshall turned around to see his sister turn visible in front of him.

"What do you want." Marshall sneered glaring at his sister.

"Just looking for my brother, then I caught him with the princess of the Candy Kingdom, mind explaining." Fionna asked floating on her back smiling.

"You followed me!" Marshall screamed.

"No, when we left the house we went each others way. I decided to look for you, I literally found you when you two were talking in the balcony, she led you inside, then well you know the rest you were there. I didn't want to see you, so I waited her patiently." Fionna said towards him while snickering. "Also I gotta ask, did you really last an hour in there, I'm actually asking, do men last that long, or..." Fionna asked while Marshall had no idea how to respond to that kind of question towards his sister. So he decided to simply walk away. "Oh come on, I ask a question and you just walk away. Oh well, let's see what mom and dad think of this." Fionna sang causing Marshall to stop in his tracks and shake a little in fear.

"You wouldn't dare." Marshall sneered.

"Or what." Fionna challenged right to his face.

"Hmm I don't know. How about I tell dad of you sneaking out every night to see your boyfriend." Marshall said with a smile while Fionna's smile faded and she became paler. Their parents would flip if they would find out about Marshall and Bubblegum's relationship. But would go shit crazy about Fionna's relationship, Finn was a protective father, ever since he let her roam freely one time and got bit by a bunny. He killed it by snapping off its head and ripping it off its shoulders. The hat Fionna always wore, was from that very rabbit. It was actually an adorable rabbit and Fionna had snatched its breakfast away, but Finn doesn't take shit from nothing involving his little girl. Fionna knew she was in for it, even if she told them about Marshall's relationship.

"This conversation never happened." Fionna growled.

"What conversation." Marshall asked walking towards home.

* * *

It was night, and after keeping their mouth shuts, Fionna and Marshall were in their separate rooms, everyone was asleep. Except for Fionna, she was waiting till the perfect time to sneak out, she has been for some time to see her boyfriend. She looked at the clock, it was 2:34 a.m she floated off towards her window slowly opening the window and floating outside till the sound of her phone vibrating caught her off guard. Quickly reaching for it and seeing she got a text.

_'At least turn invisible when you sneak out.-Love ML_' The text said as she typed a response.

_'How the heck did you see me?'_ She replied back in the text.

_'I didn't I just know you that well. This is a prepared text to be sent to you at the exact time you always leave to see him.'_

_'You sneaky bastard'_

_'I know'_

_'Ugh'_

_'Ha'_

_'Is there an end too this?'_

_'Maybe' _

Fionna was about to text a reply till she decided just to let him have this one and see her boyfriend instead. She actually didn't have to go far, all she had to do was float outside and fly for 3 minutes and wait on top of the cave's top. She waited patiently looking up to the moon, she jumped a little feeling hands wrap around her neck. A smile forming. "About time, I was waiting here for you." Fionna said feeling her boyfriends cold arms. "What took you so long."

"Like usual looking around asking people how I died, but no dice." Her boyfriend told floating then laying next to her. Her boyfriend is a ghost, his body never really had been given a proper funeral. She found his slightly decomposed body on the top of the roof when she was 16, just exploring. She decided to do something special so she covered his body up with small rocks then a big one too use as a tomb, she then saw him, he thanked her for her kindness. He was kind, considerate, she kinda fell for him, she came every day, soon enough they were kinda going out.

When he found out she was living near where he died, he asked to ask her parents if they knew anything about his death. She didn't want to, for one he would leave to Glob's world, and secondly she told him what would happen if her father found out about them. It was selfish, yes, but she loved him, and he loved her back. Plus she was pretty sure their parents would have known of a dead person being in the roof of the mountain, Fionna layed there on top of his chest, her hand going south to his package. To have his hand stop her. She looked towards him to see him shake his head with a kind smile. She kinda hated how kind he was, she asked for them to go to the next level, tier- fifteen. But he said till she was fully ready, as well as married. She liked that, but to wait, not much, but she respected his decisions, she hugged his torso tighter while he hugged her back.

Sometimes they would be like this, or go and fight some monsters for fun. "Sun's coming up." He told her, she looked to see the sun slowly rising up, her skin slightly burning up, she winced at the burns. Her boyfriend helping her up and leading her back to the mouth of the cave. "See you later, Fionna."

"See you later, Ash." She said going to her house. Ash going where his body was, he phased through the rocks that Fionna placed over to serve as a casket. He laid down to his body, which was of slowly decomposing flesh, a big hole in the front and back of his chest, his heart ripped out. The most he can come up with was that a monster probably chased him up here and got killed by having his heart ripped out and eaten.

_~~~~~18 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey so uh, where do we take this guy." A banana guard asked holding Ash's dead body.

"Let's just dumb him up there. I don't want to carry him." Another banana guard said, they took him to the top of the cave walked a little to make sure no one would find him and tossed his body onto the top to rot.

_~~~~~Present~~~~~_

"_Someone must know how I died, I'll see if Fionna would let me meet her folks tomorrow." _Ash thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall was inside Bubblegum's room, both of them simply laying on the bed. Marshall had immunity so when Bubblegum called him over, he decided to just cuddle, she couldn't do anything about that. And she wasn't complaining about it either. Bubblegum layed on top of Marshall's chest, while Marshall stroked her gummy hair. Both of them just laying there, feeling content in each others arms. "Bubblegum." Marshall spoke for what seemed like an eternity with his eyes closed.

"Hmm." Bubblegum responded back raising her head a little to look at Marshall.

"Why do you want a child?" Marshall asked her.

"You wouldn't understand." She told him looking away.

"I've been with you for five years. How, and why, wouldn't I understand. And why did you have me sign a contract for a child?" Marshall asked her.

"I want a child, I simply want to be a normal mother. To have a child I can hold and that is mine and not one I had to make from a lab. And the reason I had you sign the contract so I wouldn't have to feel attached to you right after..." Bubblegum told clinging to Marshall even more. "I didn't want to have the feeling of losing someone I loved, so I placed those regulations so I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that I felt something for you when you died." Bubblegum said beginning to tear up from her speech.

Marshall looked at her he moved his hand to her cheeks drying away her tears then lifting her chin up and giving her a kiss. Bubblegum stopped her crying and melted into the kiss. They kissed for five minutes enjoying the kiss then stopped for some air. "Bubblegum there are other ways for me to stay alive, I could ask my dad to make me to a vampire. I could find a magic potion, or you can make one so I would live forever. Besides its better to be with someone then with no one at all, and feel miserable and have to think of what could have been." Marshall told her bringing her in for an embrace. "So what do you saw, wanna give it a try." Marshall asked her. Bubblegum stood up from the bed walked towards her closet. She rummaged through the stuff in there and took out the contract she made Marshall sign, she then got a lighter and lighted the contract on fire and threw the burning contract into the trash letting the papers burn up inside.

"So, can we uh, you know." Bubblegum asked a little embarrassed, Marshall chuckled a bit then scooted over for Bubblegum to lay next to him.

* * *

Fionna was in the Grocery Kingdom, buying things simple as that, hanging with some of her friends, Slime Princess, Turtle Princess, Flame Princess, and Water Princess, all of them teenagers, there parents giving them the names they once had from their past. All of them sitting on a table eating something and talking to pass the time." So, Fionna, are you planning to tell your parents." Flame Princess asked, she looked like her mother, the only difference was that her gem was yellow instead of red, all the princess looked like their mothers except with slight differences.

"I don't know, plus, you know how my dad is. I know ghost can survive a vampire attack, but where does that stand for humans?" Fionna asked, her friends pondering on the subject and got nothing for it.

"Well have you tried to steady the blow?" Turtle Princess asked, everyone looking at her questionably.

"What do you mean." Fionna asked.

"Telling them the news you have a boyfriend piece by piece. Like give them hints you have a boyfriend, and show them how happy you are because of it." Turtle Princess told, Fionna thinking about it.

"Or how about you just plain out say you're pregnant." Slime Princess told. Fionna choked on her smoothie she was drinking, some of her friends giggled, at what Slime Princess told.

"Are you crazy, besides, I'm still a virgin." Fionna said the last part in a whisper.

"We know. But what other option you got, run away with him, and live your lives in secret." Water Princess added recovering from her light giggle.

"That actually may seem like a good idea." Fionna said filled with hope.

"Fi, I was kidding." Water Princess told.

"But it seems to be the one to fit with me, I mean my mom, she explored the world for literally her whole life. And it took her 1010 years to finally settle down with my dad. Plus I can tell Ash we could go around asking for how he died along the way, and maybe.." Fionna said trailing off topic going to a daydream, which ended short for her phone vibrating. "Hello." She asked answering the phone.

"Hello, Fionna." Ash's voice was heard through the phone.

"Ash, hey, how you doing." Fionna asked excitedly.

"Just calling you in case this may be the last time hearing your voice." Ash told.

"Ash, what are you talking about." Fionna asked laughing nervously.

"I got a tip on where I might have lived before I died. I'm going to see if there is anything there to help me find any clues on who or what might have killed me." Ash told, Fionna was beginning to worry a little.

"Oh, that's great, how close are you to your house." She said clawing her nails on the metal table.

"Very close, I just..." Ash stopped mid-sentence raising Fionna's worry.

"Ash, Ash?" She asked panicking.

"I'm fine, it's just my place where the guy told me I once lived, it's gone, nothing is left." Ash told. Where he stood a giant circle of ash stood there, some grass slowly starting to grow, a small sapling starting to grow from the middle of the wreckage. Some burned technology was only there, a microwave, refrigerator, and a T.V set. There was a portrait, he picked it up to have it turn to ash, he found a dark humor for his name was ash, and to have his stuff turn to ash.

"Ash, Ash, you still there." Fionna's voice was heard.

"Yeah I'm here, but not my house. Either I got my name because of this, just some cruel joke. Because everything I once owned has been burned to ash." He said just rummaging through the little remains of his once house.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so there's nothing left?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, I guess another wasted day." Ash told kicking a nearby bottle to have his foot phase right through it.

"Sorry, but you got to hear me though." Fiona told bringing a smile to his face.

"Yeah, there was some good things from this." He told beginning to leave the place.

"Well I'll see you later, kiss, kiss." Fionna said through the phone.

"Kiss, kiss." Ash told back. Fionna hung up the phone then she noticed her friends all with big smiles on their faces, she barely realized she has been saying that outloud and some of the customers have been standing there listening as well. She put her head on the table face blushing from the embarrassment, hearing her friends giggle at her misfortune.

* * *

Fionna was in the spot her and Ash were to hang out, she was thinking of going to a movie tonight. The only problem was he was nowhere at sight, she has been waiting for over 4 hours. This wasn't like him at all, he would only be 5 minutes late at most, something was wrong. She sent him texts, but he didn't respond. She went towards the top of the mountain and looked around the forest, then she spotted a white glowing figure walking, she flew towards the glow, it was Ash. "Ash,...Ash?" She asked once she got there then she looked at him questionably for he was leaning against a tree. He seemed off, his body seemed to be disappearing then coming back together.

Ash groaned as he attempted to even walk. His arm disappeared and he fell to the ground groaning in pain. "ASH." She yelled kneeling to his side.

"M-y-y body." He rasped out. Fionna picked him up and quickly went towards Ash's body, she layed him down and let his ghost form phase inside. "Ah, thanks Fionna." Ash spoke weakly but sounding better, but remaining inside the body, Fionna only able to hear him.

"Ash, what's wrong with you." Fionna asked.

"I'm in between." Ash told.

"In between what?" She asked.

"Between this world and Glob's world. I got more info on who I once was." Ash told\

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

Ash was beginning to leave passing by an outhouse to have a small fairy type man come from the door and begin to scream. "Oh sorry, I was just walking by." Ash told.

"Wait, Ash?" The small being asked questionably.

"Wait you know me?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yes, where have you- oh right seems you can die." The man told.

"What do you mean, 'I can die'." Ash asked the man.

"Well, technically speaking, you were suppose to be immortal, what happened." The man asked.

"All I know is something ripped my heart out." Ash told him.

"That must have done it." The being told.

"So wait do you know what happened to my house." Ash asked hoping to get some clues on who has done this.

"Oh yes, the same people that beat you up once came and burned it to the ground a long time ago." The man told.

"People that beat me up, don't tell me, I was weakling when I was alive." Ash told.

"Yes." The man told simply.

"So why did they beat me up, and burn my house, and who were they." Ash asked the man.

"I didn't get their names, and I wasn't quite informed. But it was a woman, a guy, and their pet." The man told.

"A woman, a guy and a pet." Ash told, the information was little but at least that something, he wasn't even on square one when he began. "Well thanks, I got no money to give you for your help, sorry." Ash told.

"How about that." The man said pointing towards his phone, it was a disposable phone so it wasn't valuable, minus well thank the guy who helped him, so Ash gave him the phone. Thanked him for his time and left. While going towards his resting place, Ash's head pounded against his skull, he saw himself in the floor, then a woman but her face he couldn't see repeatedly smashing her feet on his head and hitting his balls. A guy wearing a bear hat came along and jumped on his stomach for a bit, then for some reason a giant foot came and smashed him to the floor. Ash's gasped for air, he had a past vision and those must have been the people who beat him up, and torched his ground to the floor, and probably even killed him.

Then he felt pissed for two reasons, they killed him, and secondly he got beat up by a mere kid, a giant foot and a girl. He attempted to float to have him fall to the ground, his body began to dematerialize then reunite again and again. Ash attempted to get up leaning on trees, feeling his body begin to weaken. Ash hurried his way towards his resting place to heal.

~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's what happened, thanks to me having a memory back, that is the beginning of a ghost to go to Glob's World, but for me only having limited info I'm in between worlds. Where he's close to going to Glob's World. But for me having little information my ghost body is being torn pieces, now I'm on a clock. I have 1 year before my body seizes to exist." Ash told.

"Well 1 year doesn't sound that bad." Fionna told trying to comfort.

"Fi, I've been here for 19 years, and the barely clue I have are a girl, a guy, and a giant furry foot. I didn't even get to see their faces." Ash told. "So one year for a mortal is a long time, but as you must know for long living people that's nothing."

"Right, forgot." Fionna spoke.

"You didn't know." Ash told.

"So any other features did you notice." Fionna asked.

"Yeah, the guy was wearing a white bear hat." Ash told, Fionna's eyes widened on the thought considering the only person ever to wear that was her dad. "And the woman had black hair, and I think I saw two holes in her neck, so she was probably a vampire." Ash told also causing Fionna's stomach to fall a little more.

"Is that all." She asked worriedly.

"And the foot may have been their pet, but something tells me it was something else. I don't know, but still it was a good thing you found me out there or who knows what would have happened." Ash told.

"Oh it was nothing, really. Well I'll leave you to rest." Fionna told beginning to float away.

"Wait Fionna." Ash spoke up, Fionna turned around to have Ash's lips meet with hers, she was surprised at first, but enjoyed it. She licked the bottom of his lip to have him open up, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Both of them moaning to the kiss. Fionna yanked on his hair enjoying it. (Authors note, Ash no longer has his weird Mohawk hair style thing, its all over his head, his hair covers all his head and down to his neck, thank you.) They had no idea for how long they were locked, but once they broke apart it felt like eternity has gone by.

"Wow." Fionna said.

"Yeah." Ash said then clearing his throat. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, good bye." Fionna said flying away then seeing Ash return to his body. Fionna sneaked back in her room, remembering the kiss she just shared with her boyfriend, they never kissed like that before, and she hoped they would be kissing like that from now on. While she thought of that she thought of what tier-fifteen would be like with him.

**ILikeAdventureTimeFanfiction: One for a.**

**SHIPPERandGAMER: One for b, it's a tie. For now.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Wait and see.**

**The Book of Eli: And b is winning for now.**

**MR,NONO: Stop being a dick.**

**ajm: yes it was.**

**GSEherrera98: Here's the other chapter for you.**

**prince of darkness and fire: Thanks and yes.**

**FreeGal28:Thanks and then OH FUCK NOW IT'S A TIE.**

**Anon:...hahahahahahahahahahahahah ...hahahahahahahahahah I cantr sbrerhy I can't fiucjing breathe.**

**_Insanity: You literally got him rolling in the ground, he's right now gasping for air. Also I will answer this with these things, ok let me put it like this. Say a 20 year old guy fucks a 12 year old boy, everyman within a 100 mile radius shall get up and beat literal shit out of him. Now say a 20 year old guy fucks a 12 year old girl, everyman within a 150 mile radius shall get up and beat the fuck out of him and have his ass raped in jail. Now say a 20 year old WOMAN fucks a 12 year old kid, EVERYMAN in the world shall get up and praise the fucking floor he steps on. For all the men who agree with statement, place in the review, 'FUCK YEAH.'That's why Darren is laughing cause no one gives a fuck if a woman fucks a guy._**


	4. Chapter 4

Right now Fionna was inside her house trying to enjoy the meal before her, a cooked goose with steamed vegetables her father, Finn, has prepared. Her mother, Marceline, was sucking the red out of the steamed tomatoes along with some red wine. She looked to her right to where her brother was suppose to be at to find his seat empty, it felt odd not having him there to bother, considering it went with the name brothers are there to be bothered. "Hmm, I wonder where Marshall maybe at." Marceline commented finally noticing the missing of a family member, Marshall would usually miss the beginning of a meal but not miss the meal completely.

"He most be out adventuring." Finn suggested.

"_Yeah, adventuring the inside of Bubblegum's cave."_ Fionna hid her smile from her parents thinking about her brother's secret with the candy Princess. Then something hit her, she could use this to her advantage but not expose her brother at the same time. "Mom, Dad." Fionna spoke getting the attention of her parents while they continued to eat their meal. "What if I told you if Marshall was out in a date with a Princess."

"That would explain a lot, I always have that feeling that a window opens up within the house in the middle of the night." Marceline told sending a cold shiver to spread through Fionna's back to know that her mother could feel her leaving the house every night. She gulped hoping her parents took it as her swallowing her food.

"A little bit suspicious though, why wouldn't he tell us but tell you instead." Finn added cleaning up the rest of the plates in the table.

"Sibling trust." Fionna told confidently.

"Well this 'sibling trust' must mean for ratting out your brother." Marceline told as a joke, Fionna took it as a low blow from her mother. But in a way she was glad they were behaving this way.

"So you guys are fine with Marshall dating someone?" Fionna asked.

"Of course." Both Finn and Marceline told in unison.

"Well good, because, I am also." Fionna told but hushly.

"You're what sweety?" Finn asked near the sink washing the dishes.

"I'm dating a guy." Fionna told right after she spoke that the sound of glass breaking was heard from the kitchen. Everything went silent, Fionna turned towards her mother who didn't seem to be phased nor much care for the news. Till she sensed the atmosphere change to a weirdly dark evil.

"That's good honey, so whose the dead- lucky guy who you're dating." Finn asked standing behind his daughter strangling the living hell out if a rag accidentally ripping it to shreds in his hands.

"Dad I can't see you, but I can tell you're fuming with rage. What's so wrong with me dating a guy." Fionna yelled placing her elbow on the table and letting her head rest on her hand.

"You're too young." Finn told.

"What? I'm the same age as Marshall, actually I'm older." Fionna told, she was, she was born two minutes earlier then Marshall. She always used whatever opportunity to use that to irritate him and it always did.

"Well I don't trust him." Finn told crossing his arms.

"You haven't even met him." Fionna told. "He's kind, gentle, and not once has even tried to do anything to me. He's a fine older gentlemen."

"Older? Then I forbid you to see him." Finn told.

"What?" Fionna yelled shocked of what she just heard. "Why?" She asked close to crying.

"Because of what you said, an older men, older people only think about getting it on with younger person." Finn told till the sound of glass being smashed down on the table was heard as well as small cracking. Finn and Fionna turned around to see Marceline has smashed her cup onto the glass table causing cracks to form on the table.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard something, what was that you said, Finn." Marceline asked grinding her teeth.

"What? Just that our daughter is getting mixed up with the wrong guy." Finn told.

"Just cause he's older." Marceline challenged.

"Yes."

"So what you're saying is that our love means nothing, and all I wanted was to have sex with you." Marceline said somewhat growling it barely hit Finn that Marceline was way older then him. "So what is that how you see it me being a simple cougar going after a random guy." Marceline continued hovering over Finn as he began to sweat.

"I, uh, no I mean." Finn stuttered for a response to only come up short handed.

"Fionna go to your room for a bit. I gotta talk to your father." Marceline told. Fionna slowly rose from her chair and floated up the stairs and closed the door behind her. Right after the sound of groaning and items breaking and being smashed were heard along with the sounds of her father calling for Glob for help. Right now she was at her bed hugging her knees to her chest. She hoped her mother changed her dad's mind. "Fionna, sweety, please come down here." Marceline's voice was heard. Fionna got out of her room she got to the kitchen too see it a mess, the table smashed to pieces, her dad seemed fine but still looked nervous. Fionna floated in front of her parents waiting to see what they would say. Marceline looked over to Finn and gave him a nudge. Finn let out a small groan and walked towards Fionna.

"Fionna, ugh." Finn spoke as he was trying to swallow an entire apple in one bite. "I guess it's alright for you to date." Finn spoke slightly groaning. Then felt his daughter's arms wraped around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Fionna spoke again and again hugging her dad tightly.

"Okay, okay, but do you have to date someone older why not someone your age." Finn asked nicely receiving a smack to the head by Marceline.

"Who she chooses is who she picks." Marceline told.

"It doesn't matter on age considering he's a ghost so we'll be the same age so I don't see a difference." Fionna told.

"You could have told me that." Finn told.

"You were screaming." Fionna told crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I just didn't wanna see my little girl grow up." Finn spoke hugging his daughter. Fionna tried to get out but couldn't luckily her mother came in.

"Finn stop, you're acting like my dad." Marceline told prying Finn off Fionna. "Come on let's go to the living room." Marceline told dragging Finn with her. Fionna followed right behind they got to the living room where a 100ft flat screen was placed on the wall. A red leather sofa big enough to fit 3 people and 2 recliners resting next to the sofa side by side. Finn sat down on the sofa and Marceline layed on it laying her head on Finn's lap.

"So, mom, dad, I wanna ask if he could come over, he's been wanting to meet you for some time." Fionna asked and hoping this time for her dad to put his foot down.

"Well of course, we'll be happy to have him, right, Finn." Marceline asked digging her claws into Finn's tight.

"Yes, happy." Finn spoke in a high pitched tone.

"Well cause, let's say he's doing a job. He's trying to find out what happened to people when they died to help them move on." Fionna told.

"Hmm, so he helps the needy. Someone like someone." Marceline said poking at Finn's stomach.

"Well the reason he wants to talk to you considering you were the immortal queen who was feared by everyone, and the past hero who knew everyone." Fionna told.

"What do you mean were." Finn and Marceline told in unison. "I'm still feared around here."

"And I'm still the hero around these parts." Finn told.

"Mom, you lost being feared once you married the nicest guy in the world. And dad, Marshall took your spot as a hero once he turned 8 and saved Bubblegum form an ogre." Fionna told as the news hit the parents as a bunch of golden bricks. "So still I gotta ask do you any of you know or knew a guy by the name of, Ash?" Fionna asked starring at her parents for any sign of a shiver, a gulp, or even a mumble to show they were hiding anything.

"Ash?, never heard of him, you Marceline?" Finn asked looking at his wife. Fionna didn't see a hint of lie or anything leading for her to suspect them of anything.

"Never heard of the guy. Are you sure that was his name?" Marceline asked with the same attitude she has always had.

"Yeah, he even got to where he found his past house. It was apparently burned to the ground. Dad you ever investigate of someone's house getting burned to the ground within the middle of the woods." Fionna asked still looking at her parents.

"Hmmm, no nothing." Finn told with not even a sign of a beat of sweat anywhere on his face.

"Well, in that case I'm going to go tell him he'll be able to come tomorrow. Later guys." Fionna said going out the door.

"Be back in 10 minutes." Finn yelled after her. Once the sound of the door closing both parents looked at each other, their eyes full of worry and dread.

"To think no one would find out or even go looking for answers." Finn spoke quietly in case one of their kids was here and might be hearing.

"I know. Did Jake blab." Marceline asked enraged thinking Jake ratted them out.

"No Marceline, great our daughter is dating someone who is trying to find out who killed Ash, of all people that are dead why his." Finn told laying down on the bed.

"Still we're supporting her, okay." Marceline asked Finn who mumbled an answer. Marceline frowned going towards him starting to pull his ear. "RIGHT."

"YES, YES, just let go." Finn begged, Marceline let go of his ear while he rubbed his injured ear.

"And be happy for her also be polite to him." Marceline told giving him a small peck on his cheek. "Please." She asked. Finn let out small breathe of air.

"Okay, wait so do you want me to tell him the truth or lie to him if he asks anything involving Ash?" Finn asked, Marceline just looked at him waiting for him to get the message she was giving him with her expressionable face. "Got it."

"Ash, Ash, you here." Fionna whispered not wanting her parents to find out how close he was to their house.

"Hmm, yes. Oh Fionna, what are you doing here?" Ash asked going towards her rubbing his eye.

"I told my parents about us." Fionna told, Ash looked at her nervously.

"And what did they say?" Ash asked questionably.

"Well they weren't alright it at first but after some reasoning, from my mother." Fionna told whispering the last part to herself. "They're alright with it and asking if you would come tomorrow for diner." Fionna asked.

"I'd love to." Ash told.

"Great I'll go tel-" Fionna stopped for Ash grabbing her hand pulling her towards him smashing their lips together. Fionna floated slightly shocked slowly closing her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck again. Their tongues dancing in each others mouths. Fionna feeling bliss go through-

"Ahhh." Ash yelled breaking the kiss. Fionna gasped slightly seeing Ash grab his head in pain.

"Ash is everything alright?" She asked worriedly seeing him in pain.

"It's alright, just a headache." Ash told.

"Can ghost even get headaches?" Fionna asked for their lack of bodies and well heads.

"Just regaining some memories." Ash told, Fionna shook her head. "But I'll be alright for tomorrow." Ash told bringing her forward for a hug letting their foreheads touch. "And your parents we're alright with us right." Ash asked making sure.

"Yes." Fionna told with a chuckle. "You should get some rest." Fionna told.

"Good idea, well goo night, Fi." Ash told.

"Good night, Ashy." Fionna told returning a little pet name they gave each other. Fionna floated off back to her house. Ash went back to his resting place phasing through the rocks into his body. He closed his eyes letting parts and scrambles of his past life seep in. It has been going on the whole day. He would see things from a POV of his old life. It would always start with him in front of a boy wearing a hat apparently he was chocking from some black air of some kind. Out of nowhere his vision would become out focused he would look down to see a hand popping out of his chest, he would turn around to see a woman whose face would not be able to be seen. He spoke but he couldn't hear it nor the words of the woman. With one quick motion the woman ripped out his beating heart then he fell dead in the ground.

But the memory continued, he was able to see even after his death. He saw the woman crying and the guy coming to her side. Later after the two left two banana guards came taking random photos of the scene then picking him up and throwing his body where it layed today.

Ash opened his eyes to see he was clutching a random rock in his hand. He looked around to see that rocks were levitating off the ground. Thanks to his anger he was causing things to float. "Calm down, calm down, calm down." Ash spoke to himself closing his eyes trying to think of anything to calm down his nerves an image of Fionna showed up in his mind. The rocks started to descend. Ash opened his eyes to see everything back in its place an image of the two that killed him came to his mind. Ash gripped at the rock in his hand tighter. "When I find those two, I'm going to kill them." Ash growled breaking the rock to small peebles and dust.


	5. Preparations

Finn was in the kitchen preparing for dinner and preparing for Fionna's boyfriend to show up, the urge to scare him was tempting, but he was going to keep his promise and behave. He wondered where Marshall was though, he should have been back by now.

_~Candy Kingdom~_

In Bubblegum's room it was a mess. Clothing thrown everywhere the bed sheets ruined by either the fluids or the shredding to rips. On the bed layed Marshall and Bubblegum fully naked both having either hickeys or claw marks on their bodies. Bubblegum having her arm wrapped around Marshall's torso her head resting on his chest. A small smile spread on her lips opening her eyes she looked up to see Marshall still asleep and by her side. She rested her head back onto his chest moving her head back and forth trying to find a cozier place to sleep.

"Bonnie, wake up." Marshall whispered with a mischievous tone. Bonnie responded by burring her face to his chest. "Bonnie, wake up it's morning." Marshall continued to tell her moving her shoulder a little to have her groan wrapping her hands around him not letting go. Marshall let out a chuckle as he trailed his fingers on her back feeling her contain her moans and giggles feeling Marshall's hands roam up her back.

Marshall kissed her neck hearing her moan out and feel her claw into his flesh. Lifting her head up kissing her deeply having her to wrap her hands around his neck. Marshall continued to kiss her till he reached her ear biting it a little to have her let out a blissful moan. "So, Bonnie how about we tell my parents about us." Marshall asked. At that sentence Bubblegum bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Marshall heard the running of water getting up from the bed he walked towards the door checking the door knob to find it locked.

"I'm busy." Bubblegum's voice was heard from inside.

"Bubblegum, open this door or I'm kicking it down." Marshall told.

"Marshal you wouldn't dare, besides I'm in the shower so-" Bubblegum was interrupted by Marshall kicking her door open having her let out a heart filled scream. "Marshall, I'm in the shower." She told using the shower curtain to block Marshall's view.

"Bonnie, I've seen you naked, so, come out and talk to me." Marshall told.

"When I'm- Marshall?" She exclaimed seeing him enter the shower.

"What?" He asked beginning to take a shower with her.

"I'm in here." She told.

"Right you are." Marshall told walking towards her, Bubblegum walked backwards till she reached the end of the shower. Marshall placed his hands to Bubblegum's sides. Beginning to kiss her again having her try to contain herself. It got harder when Marshall began to play with her clit. Marshall's kissing got hungrier and more fierce. Beginning to scrape his fangs against her skin causing her to moan out on his actions. Marshall's hands groping her firm ass while the other continued to play with her sex. Feeling her get wet from his toying. Marshall hearing Bubblegum's small moans and whimpers while she pressed herself against him. "Come on, Bonnie say yes and I'll give you what you're craving right now." Marshall spoke in a hushed tone.

"Okay, I agree, please." Bubblegum stuttered. Marshall grew a smile not even waiting for anything else inserted himself into Bubblegum. Bubblegum let out a gasp feeling Marshall's manhood enter her so quickly her body turned stiff, her breath still caught in her breath. Marshall took that opportunity to steal an open kiss with Bubblegum. Bubblegum gaining her senses back when Marshall put his tongue in her mouth their tongues clashing with one another. Their kiss turning fierce their heads turning side from side both oft hem not giving in. Till they had to breath.

Once their kiss has stopped both just stayed there connected their foreheads touching. Marshall began to buck his hips making Bubblegum let out a moan feeling Marshall's manhood move inside her. Bubblegum making her walls constrict around his manhood. Marshall grunted against Bubblegum walls pushing against her going deeper into her starting to hit her g spot with every thrust he made into her. Bubblegum trying to contain her blissful scream biting into her bottom lip. Marshall continued to move his hips going faster with every thrust. Bubblegum wrapped her legs around Marshall pushing him to the ground allowing her to be on top. Bubblegum began to jump up and down on Marshall's dick dominating him while Marshall played with her tits.

Bubblegum's walls constricted even more her hands rested on Marshall's chest continuing to move her hips. Bubblegum looked down to see Marshall groaning signaling her he was close to his limit as well. Marshall grabbed Bubblegum's hips bringing forcing one more powerful thrust into her before releasing his seed into her. Bubblegum feeling the same warmth climaxed right after. Both of them breathing heavily, Bubblegum let herself fall on top of Marshall his hands wrapping around her placing a kiss on her cheek. "Remember that promise." Marshall told her with a chuckle.

"That was a tasteless way to have me agree." Bubblegum grumbled.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Marshall chuckled.

_~Somewhere in the Mall~_

"Fionna, not to sound rude but we are just meeting your parents it's not like were getting married, are we?" Ash asked he was in the mall with Fionna. Fionna buying a new dress and shoes and trying to find a new outfit for Marshall. Which was hard there wasn't a lot of places that actually sold clothing for ghosts.

"No, were not getting married. Yet." Fionna whispered the last part to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. But you do want to make a first impression don't you." Fionna asked.

"Yes." Ash admitted he actually wanted things to work out with her parents. So he'll do anything that will make her happy.

"Good, come on, I asked a guy for a favor." Fionna told dragging Ash with her.

"What guy?" Ash asked wondering who this person was.

"Am I hearing you be jealous." Fionna teased.

"No." Ash told with a huff.

"Good." Fionna told starting to fly out of the mall towards a different direction followed by Ash. Fionna and Ash waited in the middle of the woods, Fionna texting her friends and sometimes her parents on how things were going. Ash just waiting to see who this guy. A rustling of some leaves got both of their attention from the bushes came a well dressed man but only having pants on his body all green and seemed to be made of leaves and other plants and vines. His hair firmly combed back his chest buffed.

"Fi, how have you been." The guy told coming towards Fionna.

"Damien good to meet you." Fionna said giving him a hug. Ash getting a little angry considering the guy didn't have a shirt on. "Marshall this is Damien, he's Donny's son. They're grass ogres." Fionna introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Ash told in a calm voice shaking Damien's hand.

"Same to you. Fi, I got what you wanted." Damien told handing her the back, Fionna jumped in glee getting the back and searching the bag. While she did that Ash took Damien to the side.

"Listen, Fionna is a good girl so I better not find out you have some sick thoughts about her." Ash warned. Damien let out a chuckle.

"Fionna must not have told you, I'm gay." Damien told, Ash could only stare dumbly at him not being able to produce a single word to what Damien just told him. "And what of you, you single." Damien asked.

"I'm her's." Ash pointed towards Fionna who was still rummaging through the bag.

"Hmm, lucky girl got herself a looker." Damien told circling around Ash. Ash could only float still not having the singlest clue of what to do. "Still good thing she got someone to look after her, later handsome." Damien told slapping Ash's ass then walking away. "Tell Fionna she owes me one." Damien told before leaving out of sight.

"Hey...where'd Damien go." Fionna asked coming where Ash was.

"He left and said, 'You owed him one.'" Ash told still slightly shaken from the experience.

"Hmm oh well, still wanna see the clothing." Fionna asked.

"Sure." Ash told but was hesitant, he thought Fionna would buy these clothes to turn him into some princy ass guy her parents would accept. He waited and held his tongue for what clothing had gotten him.

"Ta-da" Fionna said bringing out a simply ghost blue jeans, ghost sneakers and a ghost black shirt handing them to Ash.

"You're kidding right." Ash asked.

"You..don't like them." Fionna asked sounding heartbroken.

"What? No, no, I like them I truly do, I'm not just saying it to not hurt your feelings. I just thought you were going to change my whole outfit and everything." Ash told.

"Ash, I wouldn't do that, now go on try them on." Fionna told. Ash took the clothing floated behind a tree was going to take of his clothes stopping midway to turn to the left.

"Fionna, no peeking." Ash told to the air.

"Poo." Fionna told becoming visible again.

"You know it's usually the guy who tries to catch a glimpse of his girlfriend naked not the other way around." Ash told.

"How do I know if you have ever taken a few peeks here and there of me." Fionna teased.

"Fionna?" Ash spoke surprised Fionna would think of that.

"*Chuckling * Relax, Ash, I know you won't do that." Fionna said floating away.

"Stay where I can see you." Ash told.

"Really." Fionna purred.

"You know what I mean." Ash told changing but keeping an eye on Fionna where she wouldn't see him. After some waiting Fionna just floated there waiting for Ash to be done changing. "How do I look." Ash asked, Fionna's eyes glimmered a little seeing him in his new outfit it was an improvement from his other clothing. "Well." Ash asked after some long silence.

"You look good, just one thing." Fionna told getting something from the bag Damien got her, she got out a pair of scissors that could cut ghost hair. "Come here." She told. Ash gulped floating towards her. He knelled to her level closing his eyes waiting to see how much she cuts off. "There." She told. Ash opened his eyes to see only a single strand of hair fall.

"That's it, I thought you were gonna cut everything." Ash told somewhat laughing his hair would remain.

"What? No, I like your hair, so soft." Fionna told grabbing Ash's hair and rubbing against him. "Besides that one strand was always out of place. So we got a few hours what you wanna do." Fionna asked. While Ash wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her her's.

"Well knowing you, you wanna go beat something evil up, huh." Ash asked.

"YES." Fionna told excitedly.

"Alright let's go."

"Woo hoo" Fionna yelled floating off somewhere fast.

_~Marceline's and Finn's House~_

Finn let himself fall onto the bed letting out a sigh of relief after cooking all that food he needed a rest. "Ah, is my Finny tired." Marceline cooed.

"Yes." Finn responded. Marceline hovered closer to him resting on his chest. "Do we have to do this."

"Yes, Finn, they're growing up let them." Marceline told she could feel his uneasement on the situation. "Besides." Marceline started to have Finn open his eyes wide. "When they're gone we could do more things like this." Marceline told rubbing her hand against his groin. Her serpent tongue entering Finn's mouth without permission coiling around his mouth. Finn letting her do what she wanted while he moaned into her mouth. Marceline's tongue dominating Finn's breaking the kiss Finn went towards Marceline's soft spot biting and sucking on her marks. Slightly inserting his fangs into her neck marks. Marceline moaned and groaned in her mouth feeling Finn's fangs enter her skin. "So does that put your mind to ease." Marceline whispered into Finn's ear groaning at Finn's aggressiveness. While she rubbed herself against him feeling each other though their clothing.

"A bit." Finn told honesty.

"See a a good thing out of it. Once their gone be prepared cause I won't let you sleep." Marceline whispered into his ear. The ringing of the door bell breaking the mood. "Oh their here, get ready. Coming." Marceline yelled leaving a dazed Finn on the bed.


	6. They Finally MeetAgain

Marceline floated down the stairs leading to the entrance. Marceline opened the door to find someone else at the door. "Hi, Marceline, where's my niece and nephew at." Jake asked at the door. Before Marceline could respond she was immediately tackled to the floor by the pups, who have grown up since the last time but were still overly excited to see their favorite aunt.

"Aunt, Marcy." They cheered all giggling and laughing on the floor.

"The rest of the family here." Finn asked floating down the stairs.

"Yes." Everyone yelled in delight.

"Finn, how you doing, brother." Jake asked going to his brother giving him a giant hug, Finn returning the hug. "So, how you feeling having your little girl grow up."

"Too fast." Finn responded.

"Well that's life Finn, you gotta deal with it." Jake told.

"Life sucks." Finn told.

"Okay enough pouting let's get ready for dinner." Marceline told finally getting off the ground from the attack hug.

"So where are Fionna and Marshall?" Lady Rainycorn asked. (Translated but still speaking in Korean.)

"I believe Fionna shall be arriving in a few. As for Marshall, I got no idea where that boy is." Marceline told bringing in the long table for guest.

"I keep calling his cell, but no answer." Finn told.

"Eh, he's a grown up guy. He can handle himself." Jake said stretching his hand to swipe a piece of pie to have his hand hit with a spoon by Marceline.

~In the forest~

Fionna and Ash were floating towards Fionna's house. Fionna smiling happily floating next to her boyfriend. Ash was glad to make her happy but he also was counting for answers on how he died. He didn't want to alarm Fionna but his head was pounding like crazy. Occasionally he would zone out remembering when he was alive, he would be walking down this same path but in the dark. His body covered in bandages, his one hand clutching a wand in anger while trudging through snow, the vision shall stop then gradually return. Ash tried to keep the memories in check but kept getting harder to ignore with every new vision.

"Ash...Ash?" Fionna yelled snapping Ash out of his thoughts. "Ash, everything ok?"Fionna asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I'm just a little nervous." Ash told rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry, besides were here." Fionna told showing that they were there already at the house. Ash put on a smile. Fionna smiled as well reaching for the doorknob while she was doing that another vision hit Ash. Him reaching a doorknob to a different house the sound of people's voices were heard. He grabbed his wand ready to use it. The door opened and-

"Surprise." Everyone from the inside yelled scaring Ash out of his flashback.

"Come in." Fionna told dragging Ash into the house moving past many of her family members going towards her parents. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend." Fionna told introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Ash told extending his hand to shake Finn's hand.

"Same here." Finn told trying his best to sound courteous extending his hand to Ash. Finn placed a little too much pressure on the hand shake. Ash would have minded if it wasn't for the small vision he had when he grabbed Finn's hand. In the vision Ash saw an ordinary room, followed by a sudden flying refrigerator coming at him.

"Ahh." Ash let out a yell falling backwards to the ground his face full of shock.

"Oh my glob, you alright." Fionna exclaimed going towards Ash. Finn stood there slightly shocked at the situation till Marceline slapped his arm.

"I told you to be nice." She hissed at him.

"I didn't even do anything." Finn defended holding his arms up.

"I'm sorry for my husband." Marceline told walking towards Ash. She extended her hand for him to grab, he was going to reach for it to instead have him pull away. Marceline raised an eyebrow to his action but she wasn't seeing what he was seeing. Ash saw his beating heart on the palm of her hand.

"I think I can get up by myself thanks." Ash told getting off the ground.

"You must be tired, let's go rest for a bit." Fionna told helping him towards the living room turning around to glare at her parents to only give her a shrug in return.

"What was that about?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but he seems familiar." Marceline told.

"Anyone you know?" Finn asked.

"Maybe."

"Ash, you alright. Wanna sit down for a bit." Fionna asked him guiding him towards the sofa. Ash shook his head letting Fionna guide him. Fionna floated slowly, looking forward to see her uncle, aunt, nephews and nieces relaxing on some of the couches and chairs. "Uncle Jake." Fionna whispered.

"Yes, little Fi." Jake said stretching his head towards her.

"Please, I'm begging here. Can you please make my boyfriend feel relaxed and welcomed. My parents didn't exactly do a good job making him feel either of those things." Fionna asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, come here you." Jake said stretching and wrapping his hand around Ash dragging him towards the living room. "PARTTY" Jake screamed, Fionna was kinda regretting the decision. But he shall be better with Jake and the pups, turning around she floated towards the kitchen to have a word with her parents.

Jake dragged Ash to the couch gently placing him on the couch. Ash was about to speak until Jake gave him a glass of what seemed to be white wine the bubbles sliding to the surface one by one. "Well go ahead drink." Jake told while he drank his glass. Ash looked around to see the rest drinking it and decided to let loose a little.

"So how did you and Fionna meet." Lady asked.

"Sorry, what?" Ash asked for not knowing what she just asked him.

"Sorry, she only speaks Korean. She asked when did you and Fionna meet." Jake told.

"Oh, we met 1 year ago. She found my body just out in the open so she made me a small burial for me. She placed rocks around my body for a coffin of sorts. When I woke up I saw what she was doing, I thanked her, we talked a little. And after sometime we kinda began dating I guess." Ash told sheepishly.

"So when is Fionna gonna be preggers." Jake Jr. asked out of the blue. Ash spit out some of his wine into his glass coughing a little.

"JAKE Jr." Jake yelled astonished she would ask that.

"What, it was a simple question. You don't have to have a barn dad." Jake Jr. told crossing her arms.

"Well, we haven't really thought about that yet. We talked about naming them if we had them-"

"You have, can you tell us." Viola asked with anticipation.

"Well, uh." Ash tried to find an excuse considering Fionna told him not to tall anyone, he was hoping Jake would step in. "Your father may not want me telling you."

"Oh no, I actually wanna hear this." Jake told getting himself comfortable on the couch letting out a satisfied sigh. Ash looked around to have all eyes on him.

~With Finn, Marceline, and Fionna~

"I asked for one thing. One. Thing. And you guys couldn't have done that for me." Fionna ranted floating side to side in front of her parents they were on the second floor of the house so the guest wouldn't hear them. "Dad, why did you scare him." Fionna questioned her face becoming more like a bat with every second, her hair slowly escaping her bunny hat swirling across the air sometimes hitting Finn's face.

"All I did was shake the guy's hand. You should have told me he was easily scared." Finn told backing himself up a wall.

"Ugh. Mom, what did you do." Fionna asked towards her but much nicer.

"I offered him my hand then his face looked grim. Honey, are you sure he's just not, you know, a little frightened of us. Your father a guy who could kill anything in his path. And me the heir to the Nightosphere and Queen of Vampires?" Marceline asked nicely. The question slowly sinking in. Ash has been acting strangely since coming to the house and he hasn't really met her parents.

"Yeah, you must be right." Fionna told slowly changing back to her normal form both parents letting out a breath of relief. "Sorry, I did see signs of him zoning out. Sorry." Fionna apologized.

"Good, now let's go meet, I didn't get his name." Marceline told.

"His name is Ash." Fionna told simply. The simple mention of the word brought back horrible memories for the two parents. A sinking feeling was felt within the bottom of their stomachs, they felt as though they were placed within a black abise. "Mom, Dad, you alright?" Fionna asked concerned considering they looked as they have been placed on a trance.

"FIONNA." Both parents shouted grabbing her by the shoulders scaring her a little. "Fionna we gotta ask-"

"THEY WHAT?" A yell was heard from downstairs.

"Ash?" Fionna screamed escaping her parents grasp rushing downstairs. "Ash are you...alright?" Fionna's voice slowing down from what she was seeing. Jake using his stretching powers to make himself bigger, his hands enlarged into fists using his body to protect his family. Turning to the side she saw why. Ash was in the middle of the room, his body changing to a green hue while illuminating a dark aura. His hands turned to long claws, his hair waiving wildly in the air, his legs replaced with a ghostly tail. "Ash?" Fionna spoke close to a whisper. Ash's head spun towards her, she let out a gasp. His eyes were now a black void, his teeth jagged and sharpened to a point.

"You traitor." Ash growled throwing a table at her. Fionna floated there unable to move. She closed her eyes waiting for the object to hit her. She heard the object hit the wall instead opening her eyes to see her father had cut the table in half standing in front of her sword in hand.

"Why can't you just stay dead." Finn asked preparing his sword. Ash letting out a howl making the house quake, windows shattered, paintings fell of their spots, and priceless vases fell to the ground breaking upon impact. Everyone covered their ears from the loud shriek.

Once the shriek was over, Finn opened his eyes quickly blocking Ash's attack. Ash's claws trying to slash throught Finn's sword. Finn cringed trying his best to keep Ash off him. Finn letting out a yell swiped his sword through Ash's torso. Fionna let out a gasp as Finn continued to attack his sword moving too fast to track as it continued to cut through Ash. Finn breathed heavily looking up with a smile which slowly faded to see that there was no damage anywhere on Ash..

"Uh, truce." Finn offered. Ash grabbed Finn's face smashing him onto the marble ground shattering the ground causing for cracks to stretch and spread to the walls. Ash grabbed Finn's leg and began to slam him onto the ground, the floor shaking with every impact of Finn's body to the ground. Ash was about to slam Finn for the 15th time.

"Vampire Kick." Marceline yelled kicking Ash back. "Finn you alright." Marceline asked going to his side.

"Yeah, he just got a few lucky hits." Finn said getting up from the ground. Marceline saw he was bleeding from the top of his head the blood trailing down his face.

"A little help here." Jake told. The two looked over to see Jake wrapping himself around Ash. Ash trying to break free from Jake's trap. Grabbing Jake's head, Ash began to suck the life out of him. Jake's body losing color, his skin becoming prune, his life almost sucked completely out before a ray of light hit Ash in the chest. Releasing Jake, Ash tumbled backwards, Jake's body returning to normal with him unconscious.

Letting out a growl Ash looked toward his new targets which were the pups in their combined form. The pups glaring at him, Ash glaring back. The pups letting a yell before charging head first towards Ash. Ash growled going towards the pups. The pups going for a punch at Ash's stomach. Ash blocking the punch to grab hold of the pups to do a headbutt to Jake Jr. for being the head of the body. The impact causing the pups form to break down. Ash used his tail to wrap around the pups beginning to squeeze the life out of them.

The pups groaned and squirmed feeling their bones begin to break. Ash smiled seeing the pups in a weak state to soon have his eyesight taken by a blinded light, blinking and squinting he tried to gain his sight back. Once he did he believed he saw a rainbow. He was half right cause it was Lady flying straight towards his face. Lady wrapped her body around Ash's face. Stumbling backwards Ash released the pups as he struggled to have Lady removed from his face while she constantly bit and stabbed him with her horn.

"Marceline keep him distracted, I'll be right back." Finn told while he stumbled towards upstairs. Marceline turned towards Ash who had grabbed and thrown Lady to a wall. Ash floated towards her ready to smash a couch over her.

"*Whistles * Hey Ash have you forgotten all about me." Marceline taunted hoping he'll place his attention on her. It worked, Ash dropped the couch placing his attention on Marceline, Marceline turned to her giant bat form. Ash stood there for a moment then phased through the floor. Marceline checked around her and decided to fly off the ground knowing that's where he'll attack her. Marceline waited patiently for Ash to reappear from the ground and smash him. She knew she couldn't win against a ghost but she still had a chance to beat the snot out of him one more time.

"_Oh, Mar Mar, heads up." _Ash's voice was heard Marceline turned around to be hit in the face with the wedding 'ring' Finn gave her. Her body hit the ground causing more cracks and for debris to spread around the room. Ash hovered over Marceline lifting his claw over his head preparing to strike her down.

"Hey, leave my wife alone." Finn yelled floating down the stairs holding a new sword entirely made of gold. Forgetting about Marceline, Ash focused his attention on Finn instead. Both of them squaring off against each other. Ash was the one to make the first move turning invisible he sneaked around Finn. Finn stood still looking everywhere trying to detect Ash's attack. Ash flew closer once at range he drove his claws through Finn's chest. He felt Finn's organs as his claw broke right through his back. Ash lifted Finn off the ground looking at his face seeing his eyes closed, motionless. "Is that all you got." Finn spoke opening his eyes, grabbing Ash's hand he lifted the sword cutting off Ash's arm off.

Ash let out a shriek of pain stumbling backwards holding were his arm once was while it oozed out black goo. "Like it, I melted down a suit of armor called 'The armor of Zeldron' forging it into this sword and this other armor." Finn spoke lifting his shirt to show a plate of golden armor. "Thanks to it your attack did nothing. So Ash will you leave with your tail between your legs or die...again." Finn spoke pointing his sword at him. Ash responded with the extending of his claws. "Fine but let it be known I gave you a chance, Marceline now." Finn yelled, before Ash could move he was wrapped around by Marceline's tentacles. Ash struggled to get free till his body stiffened and began to tremble. He looked forward to see Finn right in front of him looking down to see the sword penetrate his chest. Marceline let go of Ash knowing he was finished. "For the last time, stay away from my family." Finn hissed into his ear before twisting and swiftly cutting through him. A bright light emanated off him turning to a sudden explosion.

After the dust settled Finn and Marceline checked if everyone was alright. Jake said he was alright but said he'll feel better with some food. The pups had minor injuries nothing a good night's rest couldn't fix. And Lady only had a bruise on the left side of her body. The sound of crying filled the room, everyone walked closer to it to see Fionna on her knees holding a charred remains of Ash's shirt. "Sweety?" Finn mumbled once close enough.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME." She screamed quickly flying up the stairs away from everyone.

"Hey, Mom, Dad I got some..." Marshall came into the room with Bubblegum wrapped around his shoulder. Looking at the living room which seemed more like a battle field has gone off, both couple just stood there unable to make heads or tails of what has happened in the room. "What the heck happened here."


	7. A Release

Fionna continued to run, or may other people's cases, float, away from her house. After her outburst she grabbed as much of her clothing as possible and floated out the window. Fionna continued to float for a while till coming to s top at the nearest tree she could find. Tears fell down her cheeks her sobbings slightly contained making her hiccup from time to time. "Fionna, Fionna." Finn's voice was heard, looking from the side of the tree she saw, Finn, Marceline and Jake scouring the land looking for her. She didn't want to see them, she didn't even want to talk to them, rummaging through her bag Fionna pulled out a sapphire bracelet. She never thought she would need to use this. "Fionna! Fionna!" Finn continued to scream looking over the tree where Fionna was hiding to find nothing there.

"Where could she be." Marceline asked feeling guilty of driving her daughter away, a small tear running down her cheek. Finn coming towards her bringing her into a hug trying to calm her down. Marceline tried to listen to Finn's heart beat but to find the thing that soothed her to be gone just like her little girl. Marceline began to sob into Finn's chest, Finn stroking her hair trying his best to comfort her.

"Jake." Finn yelled causing Jake's skin to jump he stood there shaking as Finn floated towards him with Marceline still clinging to his shirt. "What happened back there."

"Well..."

~A few minutes ago~

"I can't believe that's what she wants to name her kids." Viola laughed along with the rest of the family after Ash told them what Fionna came up for names the entire family burst out laughing.

"She isn't the brightest on picking names." Ash told. "Speaking of names, Jake, I got a question for you."

"Go ahead man." Jake told wiping away a tear from laughing too hard.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Ash, and do you know how he died exactly?" Ash asked.

"Uh, well why are you asking about him specificly?" Jake questioned.

"I'm trying to find out how he died so he could move on to the next world and not be stuck to this world anymore." Ash told considering it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, in that case Finn and Marceline did him in, we also burned down his house so there would have been nothing attaching him to this world, I guess we didn't burn all of it down or something." Jake told.

"THEY WHAT?" Ash's eyes widened, his body shook with rage. His body began to morph, his hands changing to claws and his legs joining together to make a ghostly tail. His color changing and his humanity slipping away with every passing second till it was gone.

~To the present~

"and you know the rest." Jake told.

"I"ll kill you." Marceline yelled coming out of her sad phase going straight to full anger as she tried to rip Jake to shreds with her bare hands. Finn holding her back from destroying Jake, who was trembling in fear on the ground.

"Marceline calm down, unless you forgot we ere going to tell Fionna what we did a few minutes ago remember." Finn told calming her down a little.

"Fine." Marceline told. "But for every day my little girl is missing I shall scare you everyday till you die." Marceline threatened. Jake's color fading away from his face.

In the Nightosphere Hunson hummed a tune walking down his house holding a piled high sandwich and drink. Before Hunson could sit down on his chair there was a knock on the front door. "Great." Hunson growled walking towards the door preparing to zap whatever fool would be stupid enough to knock on his door."What do you...oh it's you." Hunson said his voice changing from anger to soothing once seeing a sniffling bunny eared girl at his footsteps.

Fionna was in the house of her grandfather more specificly in the kitchen looking around seeing nothing has changed. "Here you go." Hunson spoke handing her some cocoa with small marshmallows floating in the surface.

"Thank you, grandpa." Fionna thanked taking a small sip of the drink.

"So mind telling me why you're here." Hunson asked.

"I came to visi-"

"Don't lie to me girl." Hunson told scaring Fionna a bit. Giving in she decided to tell him.

~Long Story later~

"So that's why I ran away and I ran away here. Please don't me go back." Fionna begged to the brink of breaking down in tears.

"Sweety, of course you can stay here." Hunson told handing her a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Hunson sir, you're-ahh." A small demon fell backwards looking towards the smoking hole where Hunson shot at narrowly missing him.

"Worm, don't you see I'm...actually this is probably what is needed at this time. Fionna." Hunson spoke getting her attention.

Fionna walked behind her grandfather while he led them through a long corridor. "Grandpa, where are you taking me."

"It's about time you asked, Fionna. As you have plainly see a barely do anything around here. Letting the Nightosphere itself do my job for me, causing chaos, destruction, etc. But due to some recent factors I need to get my hands dirty every know and again. You see I need to break down the new comer's spirits so they would be too weak to rise up against me. It happened a while back when your father last came down here a few years back it took a while to settle everything back to normal. But thanks to that I needed to add some precautions so I go and break down the spirits of people who are too powerful or cruel."

"So you torture people so they'll be too weak/scared to rise up later." Fionna told simplifying what her grandfather just said.

"Yes precisely." Hunson told.

"So you're down here to torture someone." Fionna asked.

"Yes and no. You're going to do it." Hunson told turning around to hand her a small dagger.

"What?" Fiona yelled shaken of what she was told.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's simply an offer, I thought it would be a good way for you to let out some steam. I should know better then anybody that containing your emotions for too long is a bad thing. Sooner or later you will snap and it may end up being a friend or loved one. The decision is still there for you, nobody's forcing you to do anything." Hunson told. Fionna looked down on the blade she was handed, she saw her reflection, her hand shook a little then steadied when she gripped the handle.

"I'll do it." Fionna told letting her sadness turn to anger.

"Good, now you don't have to worry about the person attacking you. The person is chained his limbs unable to move and he's hoisted off the ground." Hunson told coming to the last door.

"Grandpa."

"Yes." Hunson asked preparing to open the door.

"Why am I going to torture this person." Fionna questioned.

"Because you choose to-"

"No, no, sorry wrong question. What did this person do to deserve torturing." Fionna asked.

"Let's see." Hunson spoke getting the list next to the door. "He's in for torturing for the attempted murder of 2 people, the cruel act of what can be called slavery towards a woman for what seemed to go for 2-3 years, then the attempted murder of another 10 people out of sheer anger. Is that it or do you need me to continue." Hunson asked looking towards Fionna.

"No, that's it, I'll do it." She told flipping the blade in her hand.

"Good, and remember have fun." Hunson told closing the door behind Fionna as she waked into the room. "Hmm." Hunson mussed looking at the papers. "What a particular name, eh who cares I got a sandwich with my name waiting for me." Hunson said throwing the papers to the floor without a care.

Fionna walked inside the dark and damp room, her footsteps echoing with every step she took, following a dim light within the room that shined from the top of the room. After a few moments she stood in front of a chained prisoner, his skin a pale hue color, nails extended with a dirty yellow color on the, the prisoners entire head covered in a leather like mask containment device a crude smiling face drawn on it not allowing for him to be seen or for him to speak only able to listen in.

Fionna looked down at the knife not knowing if this was the right thing to do. He hand shaked as she glided the edge of the knife against the person's skin. The prisoner beginning to squirm, the chains beginning to clink and clank echoing through out the entire room. Fionna closed her eyes trying to concentrate but the muffling and echoing of chains made t hard. Letting out a scream she stabbed the prisoner in the thigh. A muffled scream heard from the prisoner, Fionna shoo a little taking out the blade gaining a grunt from the prisoner. The blood a thick black color with a slight of red. Flicking her tongue on the blood the taste making her grunge.

Ignoring the cold shivers going through her skin she placed the blade's side against the prisoner's chest sliding it down drawing blood. The prisoner squirmed causing the blade to go deeper then it had to accidentally piercing to the prisoner's stomach hitting the liver. An anguish yell was heard some blood coming from underneath the mask of the prisoner. The prisoner's hands scratching at the chains he was in. Fionna pulled out the blade to drive it back in.

Beginning to stab at the prisoner, each stab hitting the stomach, liver or the pancreas. Letting her nerves get to her she sliced at the prisoners skin. After a few minutes Fionna stepped back breathing heavily letting the taste of metal and blood enter her. Fionna saw at what she has done the prisoner having many cuts and stabs within his body the blood freely flowing down his pants staining them black, the room filled with small droplets of blood hitting the floor and the shaking of chains as the prisoner shaked from pain. Fionna felt horrible for what she has done till she noticed the cuts and stabs begin to heal. After a few seconds all the damage she has done disappear and the prisoner still alive.

Fionna walked forward stabbed at the prisoner a little waited to see the damage heal. Looking up towards the prisoner to shove the blade through the mask into the prisoner's cheek. Causing him to shriek out in pain to be shut up by Fionna punching him across the face. One after another Fionna deliver a massive blow to the head. Fionna literately feeling the prisoner's bones crack and break with every blow she delivered. Grabbing hold of the mask she brought him forward to headbutt him. After she was done she knew she broke his jaw and knocked out more than half his teeth. Her breathing intensifying shaking her fears close she extended her finger nails to daggers driving them though the prisoner's rib cage stabbing him in the lungs. Adrenaline going through veins she ripped off the skin of the prisoner's chest digging through the meat she grabbed hold of a bone of the rub cage breaking it clean in half then stabbing the prisoner with it. Grabbing hard onto the prisoner's skin to not miss any of the stabs till it punctures straight through the to the back.

The prisoner's wails bounced off the walls driving Fionna crazy. Grabbing the blade that was still stuck to the prisoner's cheek she cut off the fingers of prisoner, Fionna continued to hear him scream till she finally lost it.

Fionna didn't know how much time she spent in the room with the prisoner, but she did know how many times she broke him. She broke his jaw 89 times, and he spit out over 600 teeth, she has broken and ripped out 35 bones from his ribcage, removed 45 livers, 78 kidneys, 89 gallbladders, 56 stomachs, and also sliced off the guys dick, along with his balls 3 times. Cut off his fingers to have enough to make a necklace, and shoved the blade up his rectum(Ass).

Fionna knelled on the floor her entire body shaking, her eyes wide and dilated, her entire body covered in black blood, staring up towards the person she has been torturing to see him re-heal, his organs coming back and his skin reattaching cause Fionna ripped through the skin to get to the organs. His fingers and toes growing back as well. Fionna got up getting close to the prisoner hearing the whimpers and the sound of the bones clicking back into place. Fionna grabbed the mask the prisoner has been wearing the whole times and removing the blade fro his rectum. The prisoner letting out gurgle grunts.

"I'm sorry." Fionna spoke, the prisoner stopped shaking at hearing her speak for the first time since beginning. "I don't...I don't know what came over me but I shouldn't have done it in the beginning. I can't take back what I did." Fionna said taking off the mask then stepping down to examine the mask filled with teeth and blood. "I know it doesn't mean much but, I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it." The prisoner spoke, Fionna's blood running cold letting the mask fall to the ground hitting the pool of blood. "I mean you did torture me for hours, feeling every piece of me torn and shredded and regrown. Ripping off my organs and in a way raping me by shoving the blade up me. But hey, I guess I deserved it right, Fi."

Fionna fell to the knees her breath caught on her throat, tears falling down her checks. "A..s..ass...Ash?" Fionna stuttered/breathed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunson Abadeer relaxed in his chair, patting his swollen stomach from finishing his sandwich. Shifting his eyes to see a perfect sandwich intact on the plate. Picking it up he licking his lips opening his mouth ready to take a bite to instead have his sandwich be smacked to the ground. Turning around to find the culprit, his granddaughter her face screaming with rage. Her veins clearly visible throbbing with every second her hair wiping wildly in the air.

"Something bothering you, sweety." Hunson asked unafraid or moved of her granddaughter's wrath.

"The man you asked me to torture, you didn't tell me it was my _boyfriend_." Fionna screeched.

"Well that- wait what?" Hunson asked his mood changing quickly realizing that simple fact that was placed into the situation.

"My boyfriend, he was thew one you just made me torture again and again, why didn't you tell me." Fionna asked clenching her fist tighter slowly losing whatever calm she had left.

"Well on my defense, you did tell me your story on why you left, that you had a boyfriend, and that he died, but you never exactly told me his name." Hunson told beginning to remove Fionna's hands off him. Fionna calming down her features going back to normal. "Good, you seem to be calming down. Now let's see what I can do for our little friend." Hunson told snapping his fingers to have a small demon come at his beckon call. Fionna sliding to her knees the images of her ripping and tearing away of Ash's organs and skin. Her body giving out small twitches with every memory till she begun to shake in anger, fear, nervousness, and anguish.

A hand rested on her head, raising her head a to show a familiar being. Holding back tears she jumped up hugging Ash tightly letting her tears be soaked up by the blanket he was given to cover up. Hunson watched the scene from a distance seeing no danger in leaving the two alone he walked towards the other room for something.

~Back in OOO~

Marshall walked back home with Bubblegum at his side. After much searching and asking people of Fionna's whereabouts came back empty handed. "Well that was a waste of time." Marshall spoke running his hand through his hair. Looking next to him to see Bubblegum struggling to walk from hours of searching and walking. Bubblegum continued to walk till she was picked up from the ground. Letting out a small gasp to just see it was Marshall carrying her up. Before she could complain she decided to let it slide. Making herself comfortable by letting her head rest upon his chest, though he was cold it was better than the cold night air. Marshall continued to fly towards home unknown to him that Bubblegum had gone to sleep along the ride.

Marshall reached his destination about to tell Bubblegum to see she had fallen asleep. He let out a smile moving her hair to the side to see her smile and confined herself to his chest. Opening the door to see the living room a wreck still. All but the sofa in which his father sat in along with all his long hair next to him for some reason.

"Hey, dad. Where's mom?" Marshall asked. Finn responded with pointing to the clump of hair next to him. "Mom?" Marshall asked unsure to have the hair move slightly.

"She isn't coming out, I tried everything but she won't come out. She blames herself for having Fionna runaway." Finn told touching the top of his hair to have Marceline tighten her grip on the hair confining herself even more within Finn's hair. Finn sighed at the scene feeling Marceline grab clumps of his hair trying to find a safe place to hide and curl up in. Marshall could only watch as his mother hid herself within her father's hair while gently placing Bubblegum on the couch to rest.

The sudden ringing of the phone caught both man's attention, Finn tried to get up to remember he was to remain on the couch next to his wife's side. "I'll get it dad." Marshall spoke floating towards the phone allowing for Finn to sit back down petting the ball of hair on which his wife was within. "Dad, it's Grandpa." Marshall spoke out.

"Tell him not now, we're in a situation." Finn told not wanting to deal with Hunson at the moment. Their relationship as father in law and son in law were shaky to say the least, once getting married, Hunson has tried to convince them to rule the Nightosphere, Finn more so cause Hunson believed Finn was more convincible. That's a nice way of saying he's gullible. So it was a debate/negotiation every time they talked and he didn't want to deal with it right now. Finn continued to sit on the couch deep in thought in where in Glob's name could Fionna be. "What? You know where Fionna is?" Marshall spoke Finn hearing every word raising his head in astonishment. As well as Marceline to pop her head out of Finn's clump of hair for the first time since being inside it for so long. "Really then where- Aahh." Marshall let out from being pushed by his mother so that she could grab the phone.

"Sorry, son." Marceline apologized to hear a small groan followed by glass breaking. "Dad." Marceline spoke into the phone.

"Marceline, how long has it been since-"

"Where's my daughter." Marceline spoke angrily.

"She's down here, wanting to visit her grandpa." Hunson mused.

"I rather believe that you dragged her down there." Marceline told her voice rising to the point of screaming.

"Why Marceline, I am appalled. What kind of person do you take me for." Hunson asked sounding hurt Marceline would say that.

"You're the king of evil unless you have forgotten." Marceline told simply.

"Oh, you got me there." Hunson told there was a weird pause after that as both of them just remained quiet. "Well I gave you where she is, whether she wants to leave is her choice, bye my little demon." Hunson told hanging up the phone before Marceline could tell him to wait. Letting out a growl breaking the phone in half in her bare hand.

"Dad, you, you, FINN. Finn? Where are you?" Marceline asked looking around to show he was nowhere in sight.

"Down here." Finn spoke, Marceline letting out a gasp to see that she had unintentionally dragged Finn by his hair when she ran towards the phone.

"Sorry." Marceline told as she unraveled herself from Finn's hair.

"Oh, he gets help up but me no I'm on my own." Marshall told carefully removing shards of glass from his punctured skin.

"You're a big boy, you can deal with it." Marceline told, Marshall throwing his arms in the air while walking towards his parents. "Now then, Finn get your sword, we're visiting my father."

"On it." Finn told floating away towards his collection of swords.

"Marshall." Marceline told snapping Marshall to attention. "If we're not back in 12 hours then come get us." Marceline told, Marshall nodding his head tell her he understood. Finn came back with the sword he used to just kill Ash seeing that it would hold its own against Hunson then his other swords. Along with a carton of milk for the opening of the portal. Marceline grabbed the milk as she drew the circle with smiley face, throwing the milk unto the circle and saying the words to open the portal the wall breaking apart the temperature around the room beginning to rise dramatically the sounds of horror agony filled the room. "Now remember we only need to attack if we need to." Marceline told to Finn.

"Got it." Finn responded back. Within the portal organs beginning to animate and combine instantly as a skin and a suit draped over the organs to show the King of the Nightosphere, Hunson.

"Marceline." Hunson greeted with open arms, his face with a warm smile, which quickly changed to horror when Marceline bounced at him the sound of blows being heard as they tumbled into the Nightosphere.

"Where's my daughter." Marceline screeched as the blows continued to land.

"We'll be back soon son, this is gonna be a while." Finn told walking into the portal after his enraged wife. The portal closing right behind him leaving behind the smiling circle and a crack right in the middle of the face and the wall.

"Let's see if there's anything to eat." Marshall spoke walking towards the kitchen.

Marceline continued to punch her father's face a smile still planted on his face as each blow seemed to be simply absorbed any damage done instantly healing faster then the hits being done to him. Marceline didn't notice that fact continuing to punch him unaware that her punches were slowing down and becoming less violent. Finn stood there waiting till his wife ran out of steam which happened sooner than expected.

Marceline let beads of sweat roll down her face her breathing heavily her punches slowly dying out. Hunson remained pinned a smile still on his face as if the attack was nothing more than a little tantrum. Marceline saw that raising her fists to be stopped when she raised them. "Alright he had enough." Finn told dragging her off Hunson. Marceline struggling against him continuing to kick and scream to allow him to let her go and continue the attack. Finn didn't listen, he simply held her close not allowing her to move as he contained her. "There you go, breath, Marcy, breath." Finn told her, Marceline slowly calming down till she stopped shaking from pure rage and let out a relaxed breath. "There see, calm." Finn told petting Marceline's head. "Now." Finn spoke the sound of wind being sliced was heard. "where's our daughter Hunson before I cut off your head and put out over my fireplace, right next to the ogre head I keep in my study." Finn yelled pointing his sword to Hunson's neck. Hunson chuckled removing the sword from his neck and simply pointed towards the door behind him.

Finn and Marceline kept their eyes on Hunson. Slowly moving around Hunson, Finn keeping a sword at Hunson making their way towards the door. Marceline opening the door to be at the living room of the castle, a Persian rug on the ground covering most of the room, the fire place firmly lit, in front of it was a couch in which a sniveling girl's voice could be heard. Marceline ran inside going towards the couch ready to say her daughter's name to find her clinging to someone in closer inspection she fully knew who it was. Marceline's anger boiling, her fangs growing, nails extending to a sharp point, letting out a hiss causing both teens to jump from the surprise. Taking a step forward to rip Ash top shreds to here Finn yell. Turning to the side to see Finn pinned to the ground by Hunson's foot. Marceline placing her attention towards her husband in need. Jumping towards her father ready to strike at him to instead be grabbed in midair by the neck.

Hunson extending his arm at unbelievable lengths to grab Marceline. "Ok you two, just hang on, we need to talk about this." Hunson told to have his words fall on death's ears when the two continued to struggle to get out of his grip. Letting out a sigh about to talk again to feel Marceline's skin feel odd. Turning his head to see Marceline begin to shape shift. "This again." Hunson groaned releasing his grip on Marceline's neck to grab her entire face instead. Coiling his fingers around her head the more Marceline grew the more pain she was in as Hunson's fingers digged into her flesh. The numbing feeling of her skull crushing her brain. Raising her hands to begin clawing at her father's hand feeling and hearing as she tore through the his flesh to have it grow back before she could reach the bone. "Marceline please stop before your eyeballs pop out of their sockets." Hunson asked to feel Finn moving beneath his foot, looking down to see him get his hand free with his sword in hand. "Now Finn, what do you expect to do with that if Marceline can't even -**Slice**-" The sound of sword cutting through fresh flesh was heard followed by a body hitting the ground and heavy wheezing. Hunson moved his hand to his face to show it was cut clean off at the wrist.

Hunson's poker face quickly diminishing letting out a demonic shriek getting his foot off Finn tumbling backwards grabbing hold of his hand asking why it wasn't regenerating back. Finn went to his wife's side making sure she was alright. Hunson's eyes glowing bright red with anger as he changed to his true form. "Marceline you alright." Finn asked, Marceline giving out a few coughs shaking her head to show she was alright. "Good I was worried- did it get darker?" Finn questioned to have a giant shadow loom over them. Looking up to see Hunson's massive foot over them. Getting to their feet to run to be squished beneath Hunson's heavy shoe. Hunson continued to stomp on them cracks spreading the room shaking with ever foot stem causing pictures and antiques to fall and shatter on the ground.

"Grandpa, grandpa." Fionna yelled at him.

"What?" Hunson's yelled in anger.

"Their down, stop." Fionna pleaded.

"Oh, so they are." Hunson spoke turning back to normal. That sudden outburst left a giant foot print on the ground many destroyed portraits and souvenirs and an unconscious couple inside the giant footprint. "Great more things to clean up, and where's my hand?" Hunson asked looking around.

"I think you squished it." Fionna told pointing inside the footprint hole to show Hunson's squished and mutilated hand. Hunson walked inside the hole he caused picking up his severed hand to show it having bones sticking out as well as fingers bending in ways it shouldn't be.

"Great, now what to do with you two." Hunson questioned to the two unconscious people who attacked him.


	9. Confrontations

Finn groaned a little, his eyesight focusing to try and find out where he was at. While waking up a pounding on his head began to occur, most likely from the impacts from Hunson's attacks from earlier. "Ugh, Marceline, Marceline can you hear me." Finn weakly groaned his eyesight going from blurry to crystal clear. From his position he could see he was in a holding cell much like the first one he was in when he was first put in the Nightosphere prison except this time he wasn't on a pile of bananas that came out of demon ears. And that he was cuffed to the walls of the cell. "Marceline." Finn whispered.

"Yes." Marceline's voice was heard.

"Where are you?" Finn asked in a hushed tone turning his head left and right.

"Right here." Marceline spoke. Finn looked up to see Marceline cuffed above him.

"Marceline why are you upside down?" Finn questioned.

"I'm not, you are." Marceline told. A quick look Finn realized that he was the one upside down the sudden realization made him feel slightly noxious. "Finn, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, a small aches and pains here and there but I'll be okay." Finn told cracking his neck feeling his joints ache a little but not too bad to be a problem of any kind. "How about you, you alright?"

"Yeah, actually I was planning to get out of here." Marceline told beginning to grunt the metal restraining her began to creak till it broke. Landing on her feet Marceline turned around grabbing hold of the cuffs Finn was in breaking them to little pieces within her grip. Once free Finn fell to land successfully on his hands and feet. "Maybe I should replace your polar bear hat with a cat hat for your reflexes." Marceline told while touching the tip of Finn's polar bear hats' ear. Floating towards the cell door lifting her foot to kick the door off its hinges impacting the wall. "Ready."

"If you could do that any moment why did you wait." Finn asked.

"I wasn't going to leave you here alone, plus you know I'm gonna need backup so come on." Marceline told floating towards what she presumed to be the exit. Following right behind, Finn watched as Marceline examining every room continuing to float through the hallway. After much searching they came to the center of the entire Nightosphere castle, the throne room. The room filled with demons waiting in bunches to ask and proclaim their desires to the ruler, who right now sat at the end of the room on a cloud in his full demonic form.

Floating towards the front Marceline pushed demons aside not caring for their banter as they yelled and argued to her how long they waited in line for. Then got silent for a while as they saw Finn slowly move by them. "Sorry, sorry, excuse me, sorry, have to get to the front, urgent." Finn excused himself as he made his way towards the front of the room to keep up with his wife.

"Yes I would like some-hey!" A random demon spoke as he was shoved out of the way by Marceline her face full of rage glaring up at her father. Hunson not looking too comfortable in his cloud as Marceline continued to glare daggers at her.

"Sorry, excuse me, finally. Hunson." Finn yelled up at Hunson who continued to simply stare at them with an unsettling mood. "Hunson we're going to give you one more chance to give us back our daughter, or this time we won't go easy on you." Finn told cracking his fingers in his bare hands causing many people and demons to cringe out at the act. "What's your answer."

"My answer is that if she wants to go with you that's her decision, if not get out of my house." Hunson told but not from the the demonic form in front of them but from right behind them, turning around to see Hunson in his white tank-top and his pair of green-striped pink boxers. Causing Finn to punch him from reflexes. "Ahhh, ahh, what was that for." Hunson let out rubbing his bruised and slightly swollen cheek.

"Dad?" Marceline spoke in confusion floating towards him. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"I live here." Hunson told bluntly.

"Still." Finn told grabbing Hunson by the shirt lifting him off the ground. "That gives you no excuse to kidnap our daughter."

"Let me point somethings out first. One, I didn't kidnap her, she came here at her own will. Two, my excuse is that YOU CUT OFF MY HAND." Hunson told showing the mutilated excuse of a hand that seemed to be merely stitched back together half- assed.

"Yeah, well, you didn't give me a choice." Finn told.

"I told you to stop, you didn't, it's called self defense. And YOU CHOPPED OFF MY HAND." Hunson yelled once more.

"Still where's our daughter." Finn warned shaking his fist at Hunson's face. Finn continued to shake his fist at Hunson, Hunson simply smiled at him aggravating him, mocking him. Leaning his fist back ready to punch Hunson. Throwing his punch ready to hit Hunson with all his might to have his punch be stopped mid flight. Looking back to see the full demonic version of Hunson was the one that stopped his punch. "What. Do you want some too, huh." Finn yelled freeing his hand from it.

"Dad, just stop." The demon spoke in a familiar voice. Finn's facial expression turned from rage to confusion.

"Fionna." Finn asked his grip loosening up on Hunson's shirt till he was able to get to the ground.

"See, she's fine, she simply- offfg." Hunson was immediately punched on the face by Marceline, the impact of the punch causing Hunson to fly off the ground impacting the wall. Hunson groaned in pain a small trail of blood running down his bottom lip and from the top of his head. Marceline seeing her opportunity to attack lunged out at him, her claws about to rip through his neck. Stopping halfway not cause of second thoughts cause she was grabbed in midair by a tentacle.

"Sorry, mom." Fionna spoke sending a surge of electricity through her limb electrifying her mother. The room lit up in a flash followed by Marceline's screams of agony. After a few seconds the screaming and electrical light show stopped. Marceline was knock out on Fionna's limb smoke sizzling off Marceline as she remained still.

"MARCELINE." Finn yelled running towards her. Fionna seeing her father began to attack sending green electricity at him. Finn continued to dodge and maneuver through his daughter's attacks. Marceline close to his grasp to simply have Fionna pull her back to her.

"Demons, here me, whoever takes him down you are free to leave the Nightosphere." Fionna ordered. The demons looked at each other murmuring to themselves for a while then escalated to a full scale riot. Finn had little time to react as demons began to punch him. Some beginning to hold him down as he a few began to tackle him down dog-pilling him to stay down. Finn grunted against the strength of the many demons, his strength failing him as he was pinned to the ground. Finn tried a final attempt to get back up to have his body lifted off the ground. Demons carried him towards their now leader. Finn was about to jump off till being grabbed, Fionna coiled her tentacle around Finn squishing the life and air out of him. Fionna continued to restrict Finn seeing his face turn blue, Finn continued to struggle against his daughter's grip.

"Alright, now, now, I think they got the message you can drop them." Hunson told while holding the top of his head in pain feeling as though he had a hemorrhage. Fionna released her grip on her parents letting them fall to the ground. Hunson walked towards them seeing as they were simply knocked out.

"Great."

"Hey." A random person yelled. "What about us, you promised us freedom." A demon yelled followed by the rest of the demons that helped take Finn down. Hunson was going to tell them no.

"Of course, a promise is a promise." Fionna told hushing her grandfather. Snapping her fingers a portal to the earth was opened. "Enjoy." Fionna spoke. Immediately every demon in the room made a quick beeline towards the exit, demons punching and shoving each other trying to be the first to the outside.

"Fionna, how could you just let them leave, no one ever leaves-" Hunson was once again silenced by Fionna lifting her hand to her grandfather's face. Hunson watched as the demons that were to remain in the Nightosphere forever leave within a blink of an eye

The demons left looking around to see the clear blue skies, feeling the soft green grass on their bare feet. Many demons awed and oohed in delight feeling the suns rays, breathing fresh air once more. "Alright freedom." The demons cheered till a hole opened up at the bottom of their feet.

Hunson watched as the demons that just escaped his land return from the sky and hit the ground. "There you go, I allowed you to be free for 10 seconds, now leave." Fionna told picking up her parents.

"Hey, wait we want more than just a few-"

"I said, LEAVE." Fionna yelled in a demonic voice shooting electricity randomly into the air scaring off many of the demons out of the castle.

* * *

Finn beginning to wake up once more except he was on a soft couch this time instead of a jail cell. "Nice of you to wake up, dad." Finn turned his head forward to see his daughter her hands around a man's neck who made his skin crawl and his blood boil. Finn was about to get up and slug Ash across his face to have a hand rest on Finn's shoulder.

"Easy Finn." Marceline told. "lets hear them out." Marceline told while sending signals with her eyes. Looking around Finn saw what she was pointing out, a handful of demons with different variety of weapons looking behind him to see demons with archers at close range aiming towards his head. Settling down Finn exhaled.

"Fine what do you-"

"Sneak attack." Hunson yelled out punching Finn in the face with a club.

"Dad?" Marceline exclaimed.

"That was for the hand." Hunson spoke seeing he was wearing the amulet along with the suit that came with it. "Well now that all that is taken care of let's have a family talk." Hunson spoke waiving his hand making the demons go away. "Now, Finn, Marceline, I presume you know the strapping young man before you." Hunson spoke pointing towards Ash. Ash's body stiffening out of fear. Out of instinct Fionna wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Yeah, he kidnapped me once for two years." Marceline told while Finn's hands trembled in rage.

"Yes, and you killed him. I think he's had enough, no." Hunson spoke with a friendly smile.

"I say he hasn't had enough, I say he deserves more than one death." Finn spoke in anger.

"Ah, well that already happened. Your daughter made sure of that." Hunson told.

"Grandpa." Fionna spoke up in a tone for him to shut up.

"You see when she came here she tortured the literal crap out of him." Hunson continued without hearing his granddaughter.

"Grandpa." Fionna spoke again in a slightly higher tone with a growl in the end.

"Here see for yourselves, I video tape every torture for kicks. Here lets watch shall we." Hunson spoke as a flat-screen TV lowered down showing Fionna beginning to slice at Ash body removing organ after organ followed by agonizing muffled screams.

"Grandpa." Fionna screamed.

"What. Oh." Hunson spoke seeing Ash uneasy and Finn and Marceline's faces their mouths agape. "Fine, I'll put it away. Who am I kidding, let's continue to watch, ahh." Hunson screamed touching his bloody head where Fionna threw a vase at him. "Fine, I'll watch it later, and you bet on my existence I will watch it later." Hunson spoke as the TV went away. "Still, even with the little show you witnessed, this man has gone through a lot. Don't you think he deserves a small break."

"No." Finn and Marceline yelled at the same time.

"Well too bad because I don't care what you think. When it comes down to it, she has all the say on the situation." Hunson told pointing towards Fionna.

"What." Marceline yelled getting up from the couch.

"Well she and I, wait, her and I? No, no it goes either way. She and I had made a deal in exchange for Ash's soul and for his safety Fionna will take over the Nightosphere for me." Hunson told.

"You can't make her do that." Finn yelled getting up with his wife.

"She offered. None of you would have done it, and she is more than willing plus she a reason along with motivation to work here." Hunson told with a cocky smile.

"Mom, dad." Fionna spoke softly gaining their attention. "I want to do this, when I met Ash he didn't know why he died and he didn't know you or what he did to you. He didn't use me to get to you, nor will he." Fionna spoke.

"Finn, Marceline." Ash spoke up. "As Fionna told I didn't know you were her parents. I regret my past actions. And for whatever its worth, even if it means nothing to you, I'm sorry. But believe me when I say this I don't want to harm Fionna in any way, I wouldn't nor will I. If you think I deserve to be punishes you can go ahead and take all the free shots at me as you wish. I deserve anything and everything that comes to me." Ash spoke astonishing both Finn and Marceline with his words. It does seem he has changed a bit. But it could always be a ploy to win them over, but given the circumstances they could at least give him the benefit of the doubt. And once he goes back on his word they could finally fully get rid of him.

"We'll allow it." Finn told chocking down the urge to yell, 'Nightosphere no.' "But one bad move and you're dead...er." Finn spoke realizing where they were at the moment.

"And Fionna is coming with us dad." Marceline told.

"Well of course she was only filling in for today anyways. She was doing fine till you two decided to interrupt. But still we got a binding contract, once she turns 18 she can make her own decisions in life and that's when she'll start working as the new ruler of the Nightosphere. Till then she's all yours." Hunson told them.

"Well, come on Fionna." Marceline told.

"I will be allowed to come back for visits right." Fionna asked her hand clinging to Ash's. Marceline looked towards Finn, giving out a sigh Finn nodded his head for his approval. "Well I'll see you later." Fionna spoke. Marceline opening up a portal to home. Fionna giving a hug to Ash before leaving. The small sweet moment ruined by Finn coughing into his hand. Fionna getting the sign to hurry up. "Bye." Fionna whispered. Finn leading Fionna towards the portal while eyeing Ash. Finn about to follow his family till he was stopped by Hunson.

"Finn, you forgot something." Hunson told.

"What?" Finn questioned.

"This." Hunson told then giving Finn a swift kick to the stomach knocking the air out of Finn.

"Is this about the hand." Finn groaned.

"Yes, now get out." Hunson told, Finn walked through the portal.

"Fionna, we have a lot to...discuss." Finn coughed seeing his daughter with her arms crossed.

"Why did you guys ever tell me about Ash." Fionna questioned towards her parents. Both Finn and Marceline feeling the pressure on them.

"You never brought it up." Finn told hesitantly.

"I asked you about Ash the other day and you lied to me." Fionna told her voice rising with every word she spoke.

"We should have told you the truth, yes, we knew about Ash, yes we killed him in cold blood. But out of defense. Him and your mother dated but-"

"Wait, him and mom dated?!" Fionna shrieked. Finn standing still his face completely blank for spilling the beans on the information. Finn feeling Marceline's cold dagger eyes starring at the back of his head till she smacked him upside the head.

"Ah, what's with everyone hitting me today. Ahh." Finn groaned holding the top of his head.

"Fionna, float with me, talk with me." Marceline told floating past her towards the stairs. "Finn clean this place up." Marceline told. Fionna continued to float with her mother waiting to see what she'll say. "Fionna, yes we lied to you, but not like you haven't been holding some secrets yourself young lady." Marceline told causing Fionna to look down in shame. "Yes, we killed Ash. But back then he was an abusive and horrible boyfriend."

"But he-"

"Ah, ah, ah, let me talk. I said he was, I don't know about him now. But I'll trust your judgment and go along with your little plan. But remember if he tries to hurt you, I'll show no mercy." Marceline told her eyes flashing red as the atmosphere around her turned cold and dread.

"Okay, I'll be a little more honest, if you and dad be honest with me too." Fionna told.

"Of course." Marceline promised as they continued to float up the stairs.

"Good then you can start now." Fionna told.

"Huh."

"Did you and Ash you know, do Tier- Fiftee-"

"NO,NO, NO, we just kissed sometimes that's it, I swear. We just, wait a minute, what about you? How far have you two gone." Marceline said turning the question around.

"Well I have tried to go to tier-fifteen sometimes, but he kept telling me to wait till we got married or something but we've only gone to tier 3 that's it." Fionna told quiet actually. "So am I in trouble?" Fionna asked, Marceline contemplated on what to do on this situation.

"You, you, uh, you're on the fence." Marceline told.

"Uh, I, okay." Fionna told while her and her mother continued to float towards the top till the sounds of groaning and screaming were heard. Out of instinct both of them hurried up the stairs following the sounds of fighting at a random room. Marceline calmly grabbed the door handle preparing themselves to fight whoever had dared come into their house. Swinging the door open to see two people in the room but not fighting nor intruders.

In the room on the top of a bed layed Marshall fully exposed to the elements along with a certain pink women on top of him. Their bodies covered in sweat, Marshall continued to buck his hips Bubblegum giving out small moans as her hands rested on his chest. Biting the bottom of her lip arching her back with every movement Marshall did sent a sensation up her spine as he continually hit her sweet spot. Marshall continued to thrust deeper into her feeling her tighten around his member. Feeling as they were getting close Bubblegum closed the space between tightening her arms around Marshall as they both climaxed. Marshall's member slipping out of Bubblegum's pussy having his cum burst out. Both Marshall and Bubblegum letting out a deep breaths their faces content as Bubblegum layed on Marshall's chest still unaware for the fact of the two people standing at the entrance of the door their faces stunned at the scene they witnessed their mouth's agape while silently screaming.

"OH MY GLOB, my eyes." Fiona screamed out loud letting the two know they were there. "I'm going to end up blind at this rate. Why does Glob hate me. I didn't need to see that." Fionna continued to scream covering her eyes trying to erase what she just witnessed.

"Sorry, sorry, and we're discussing this later." Marceline told while closing the door to the room.


	10. Third Choice

~Time skip Motherfuckers~

Sometime has passed, the day Fionna calls a 'Miracle' for more things than one. Her first reason is that her parents allowed for her and Ash's relationship to remain active, she could continue dating Ash but of course she had to go to the Nightosphere just to meet him that plus she had to train to be the new Nightosphere ruler soon also. She was happy thought none the less, but there was also a reason she called that particular day a 'Miracle' cause it was a miracle she could still see and not end up being slightly blind when she saw her brother and Bubblegum together. Glob the memory of them in the bed gave her goosebumps and a chill to run up her spine making her shiver. The worst part is that it was her bed. She burned it, she literally burned it and shoved it to the darkest part of the Nightosphere she could find. And to this day she continues to sleep like her mother used to by simply floating over a bed instead of actually sleeping on the bed.

That day her and Marshall learned something new and something they wished they never knew. Apparently Bubblegum and Finn use to go out a bit. As well as that Marceline dated Ash, Finn dated Bonnibel and that Finn and Bonnibel once actually thought of having a child. So many wrong things with these thoughts. Pretty much in a nutshell her and Marshall could have ended up being Bubblegum's children then in another thing could have been that Marshall would have gone for Marceline and- oh glob the migraines. So many things that shouldn't be said nor thought of, ever.

Still Marshall got into the same boat she was in about her relationship, whether it should be allowed or not. She still thinks Marshall got laid off better than she did. Finn went over the basics along with Marceline asking them if there was a contract involved between the two of them. Marshall told that there was but it had it null and void. So there was nothing making him stay with Bubblegum he did it on his own free will.

After a few shared looks her parents allowed for the two to continue dating. Though there was some intimidation considering when her mother had a one on one conversation with Bubblegum, Bubblegum came out her color slightly drained, her face full of fear. Marceline having her arm around Bubblegum an evil grin plastered on her face while she pinched one of Bubblegum's cheeks pulling it to its limit.

Still thinks have been going well since that day, her parents still showed small worry whenever she went to the Nightosphere but as time continued on their worry faded away. Not soon after did the time finally come and she was at that age that she had finally had to go to the Nightosphere. At first she had some minor problems and issues about the work, her parents visited daily to see how she was holding up. She liked that about them, but when Ash was in the same room she didn't like the change of atmosphere. She had half of mind of locking them together in a room to settle it out but didn't know who would be the one to get hurt, so she decided to let it work itself out with time.

She ruled the Nightosphere with an iron fist and with a dark sense of humor. Time passed her and Ash's relationship grew and prospered, till he finally proposed, on the same day that her brother got engaged to Bubblegum, she still doesn't know whether it was dumb luck or ironic considering she was the one that caught the bouquet when Bubblegum threw it she was the one that caught it by mere luck. She said yes none the less. The relationship between her family and him were still a bit shaky to say the least. Though even with their small differences it was better than nothing.

Marshall's and Bubblegum's wedding continued, Bubblegum being harassed by her mother, teasing her that she was the next one to be married. Marshall asking his father to turn him to a vampire when the right time came by. As well as asking everyone how their wedding should go as. Time continued and soon she too was married with the person she loved.

And now here she...floats judging and giving what demons deserve. After this much time she admits why her grandfather wanted to leave, it gets boring after a while and its only been a couple of years. Fionna continued to think till a tug was felt on her business suit, looking down to see a small demon trying to climb her way up the cloud. Fionna wrapped a tentacle around the little ones waist bringing it up to her eye level. Fionna let out a small growl towards the demon to have the demon reach out and touch her face causing Fionna to smile a little.

"Sorry, she got away from me." Ash's voice was heard, his pale color almost completely gone being replaced by a deep hue red tone, his hair still white one of his eyes seeming more like one of a cat.

"That's fine." Fionna told holding her daughter within her hands, she was 3 years old wearing a white one piece dress, her skin color as pale as her parents her hair golden blond to the point it almost shined white. She had only one fang, her eyes having that rare eye disorder one being crimson red the other being a yellow-green. Poking her stomach to hear her giggle. Her name, Anna, the combination of Ash and Fionna. Fionna had another name in mind but must have changed her mind. But in reality Marceline changed the name while Fionna was unconscious after the delivery. She liked her daughter and her decision with Ash, as far as that goes, but combining her and Ash's name to name their daughter was another thing. Fionna's choice of the child's name was, Fish, cause of Fionna, and Ash. So Marceline changed the name in the last minute so her granddaughter wouldn't be mocked for her name and everyone kept it a secret since then.

"Alright everyone leave." Fionna told to hear a bunch of murmurs and complaints. _"NOW."_ Fionna screeched in her demonic voice making the demons scurry away in panic. Her child giggling at what just happened. Fionna smiling right back to her daughter looking around to see a guitar she was given in her wedding.

* * *

Within the Candy Kingdom a certain new Queen was having problems. Bubblegum continued to look around in frustration, turning her head sideways thinking where exactly they were. Bubblegum continued to search looking underneath every table, dark corner, and hidden cranny she could find. Tired and exhausted she breathed deeply out of breath she reached the throne room letting out a sigh she reclined on her chair.

"Something wrong honey." Marshall teased sitting right next to her on his chair. Marshall was different for one his peach colored skin was now gray and pale, his eye color changed from ocean blue to crimson red with a small hue of purple. He still wore the same clothes as he always did, except when it was mandatory he had to change to a fancier set of clothing. But other then that he remained the same Marshall he always was.

"Marshall, where have you been." Bubblegum told getting up then sitting back down from lack of energy.

"With you, just you didn't see us." Marshall told turning invisible then back visible then cracked a smile towards his wife.

"Wait, we?" Bubblegum questioned. Her questioned answered as their child turned visible sitting right on Marshall's shoulders. The one on Marshall's shoulders was their son, Markus was 4 years old looking like the spitting image of his father, except for having magenta colored eyes and light magenta highlights and gave off a strawberry bubblegum odor off. Wearing the same clothing as his dad as well as having his deviant behavior.

Bubblegum grumbled to herself till she got picked up and placed on Marshall's lap. Bubblegum getting uneasy blushing a deep red. "How about I sing you a song."

Auburn-Perfect two** male version**/_normal version/ __**both lyrics**_

**You**/_I __**can be the peanut butter to**_ **your**/_my __**jelly**_

**You**_/I __**can be the butterflies you feel in**_ **your**/_my_ _**belly**_

**You**/_I __**can be the captain and you can be the first mate**_

**You**/_I_ **always get a/**_can be the _**chill**/ _chills_ **when I think**/_that I feel _**on**_/of_ _**our first date**_

**You**/I _**can be the hero, you can be the sidekick**_

**You**/_I __**can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_

_**Or**_ **you**_/I __**can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

**Don't know if I could ever be**

_**Without you**_ **coz**/_cause_ **girl**/_boy_ _**you complete me**_

**In time I know that we'll both see**

**That we're all we need**

**Coz**/_cause __**you're the apple to my pie**_

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the music to my life**/_you're the smoke to my high_

_**And you're the one I**_ **wanna**/_want_ _**to marry**_

**Coz**/_cause_ _**you're the one for me, for me**_

**And I'm the one for you, for you**

**You take the both of us, of us**

**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two(2x)**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

**You**/_I_ _**can be the prince and**_ **you**/_I_ _**can be the princess**_

**You**/_I_ _**can be the sweet tooth**_, **you**/_I_ _**can be the dentist**_

**You**/_I_ _**can be the shoes and**_ **you**/_I_ _**can be the laces**_

**This'll be a love that'll last for ages**/ _you can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

**You**/I _**can be the vodka and**_ **you**/_I_ _**can be the chaser**_

**You**/I _**can be the pencil and**_ **you**/_I_ _**can be the paper**_

**You**/_I_ _**can be as cold as the winter weather**_

**But I don't care as long as we're together**

**Don't know if I could ever be**

_**Without you**_ **coz**/_cause_ **girl**/_boy_ _**you complete me**_

**In time I know that we'll both see**

**That we're all we need**

**Coz**/_cause_ _**you're the apple to my pie**_

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the music to my life**/_you're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I __**wanna**__/want __**to marry**_

**Coz**/_cause_ _**you're the one for me, for me**_

**And I'm the one for you, for you**

**You take the both of us, of us**

**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two(2x)**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

**You know that I'll never doubt ya**

**And you know that I think about ya**

**And you know I can't live without ya**

**No**

**I love the way that you smile**

**And maybe in just a while**

_**I can see**_ **you**/_me_ _**walk down the aisle**_

**Coz**/_cause_ _**you're the apple to my pie**_

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the music to my life**/_you're the smoke to my high_

_**And you're the one I**_ **wanna**/_want_ _**to marry**_

**Coz**/_cause_ _**you're the one for me, for me**_

**And I'm the one for you, for you**

**You take the both of us, of us**

**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two(2x)**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

**Me and you are(2x)**

**Me and you are the perfect two**

**Me and you are(2x)**

**Me and you are the perfect two**

Bubblegum relaxed her head on his chest. Letting a smile creep into her face forgetting why she was angry in the first place till it hit her. "Finn and Marceline told me that we're having a get together in an hour." Bubblegum told still calm and relaxed.

"Why didn't you tell me." Marshall asked a little shocked and surprised.

"You were hiding from me." Bubblegum told quite frankly.

"Well then lets go. Markus come on." Marshall told opening up a window having the sun hit his body following close behind was a heart wrenching screech and smoke to come from Marshall's slightly burned body. Breathing deeply in the ground till a shade covered him. Looking up to see his wife with an umbrella.

"You gotta remember this or at least put on sunscreen." Bubblegum told handing him the umbrella.

"Thank you." Marshall groaned his body healing from the burns. Once healed he picked up Bubblegum and his child, Markus floated to sit on his father's head.

* * *

Fionna put away her instrument slowly turning back to normal size taking off the amulet letting her turn back to normal. "Well, you two ready." Fionna asked, her feet hit the ground, she was wearing her normal clothing she always wore.

"Eh." Ash spoke still uncertain about being within the same room with Finn and Marceline even though he's the father of Fionna's child.

Fionna kissed his cheek. "It will be alright." Fionna told opening up a portal out of the Nightosphere. "Now hurry, this place can only be without a ruler for so long." Fionna told, her daughter held to her hand, Anna stretching her hand towards her father's opening and closing her little fingers at the same time. Ash giving in to his daughters begging and taking her hand, Anna holding tightly beginning to swing back and forth. Ash and Fionna smiling at their daughters actions beginning to walking through the portal.

Finn and Marceline were outside preparing for the small reunion of their kids and their grand kids. Having a large majority of foods prepared for everyone that was going to arrive. During the preparation a small portal opened out of thin air, Finn and Marceline turning around to see their daughter pass through the portal along with their grandchild and Ash.

"Grandma, Grandpa." Anna yelled running towards her grandparents. Finn squatting down to catch his granddaughter in his arms then throwing her in the air a little as she giggled.

"Higher, higher." Anna cheered considering she couldn't fly yet this was as close as any to feel the experience.

"Dad, you drop her, you won't be dropping anything again for you won't have any arms." Fionna told in a sinister tone. Finn feeling a jolt of electricity run through his spine quickly followed by cold sensation paralyzing him in fear.

"I got you." Marceline told flying up snatching Anna out of Finn's arms carrying her close as Anna pretended to fly with Marceline. Finn still in the same pose like a statue as though he was about to catch something.

"Dad, no hello's." Fionna asked walking right up to her father.

"Hi sweety-ugh." Finn choked from Fionna grabbing him by the neck and hoisted off the ground.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Fionna hissed.

"Ok, ok." Finn spoke in a hoarse tone.

"Good." Fionna told letting go of Finn. Finn landing on his knees rubbing his neck a little, a hand being offered to Finn as he took it openly.

"Thanks Ash." Finn spoke his voice getting better. "So how's she treating you." Finn asked seeing that Fionna just chocked her own father over a simple word.

"Better than you unfortunately." Ash told rubbing the back of his head. Their relationship had gotten better for one simple fact one that he will take to his grave, metaphorically speaking considering of what he was now. He kept an eye on them and Ash didn't show a hint of well any of his past emotions when he was Ash, Ash. Now he was simply a new man so he was in the clear with Finn.

Finn's attention going to the entrance of the cave to see a dark figure float in. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad." Marshall's voice was heard, his feet hitting the floor letting Bubblegum to get down to dust off any wrinkles to her dress but their son Markus nowhere to be seen. Finn was about to ask till he felt a slight amount of pressure on his neck. "Markus." Finn smiled letting his grandson know. Markus turning visible hugging Finn's head tightly than quickly snatching away his hat and running away. "My hat." Finn whined.

"Dad, you're like 40 you don't need to wear that hat anymore." Marshall told with Bubblegum clinging to his arm.

"Hey, I'm not 40 yet. And that hat represents who I am." Finn told looking around for Markus. "Besides if anything Hunson is old he's like 3,000 years old."

"Finn, that's flattering but I'm no toddler." Hunson spoke, everyone turning around to see him sitting on a hand made bench eating on the sandwiches that were going to be eaten later, wearing his usual suit he always wore but unable to hide his gut. "It's good to see the family together." Hunson told.

"Dad, put the sandwich down." Marceline hissed, Hunson putting the whole sandwich in his mouth and putting his hands up in defense. Marceline letting a growl escape her lips. "You better watch your back." Marceline warned putting Anna down gently.

"Hey everyone, oh something smells good." A new voice was heard everyone turning around to see Jake, Lady Rainicorn and their kids coming for the small reunion as well.

"Doggy." Anna cheered running towards Viola petting her head goo thing she had the same weakness as her father to be petted and belly rubbed. Viola grumbling and whining for her to continue.

"Alright, alright come on, let's eat." Marceline told to everyone.

Everyone sat down on the table eating the delicacies that was presented before them. Marceline eating some jello while glaring towards her father. Hunson enjoying a hero sandwich while deciding on an escape plan before his daughter has a chance to get him. Fionna and Marshal enjoying their food keeping a close eye on their kids. Bubblegum tried to enjoy her food for it wasn't for Marceline blowing into her ear with a hiss sending chills up her spine. Marceline continued to tease Bubblegum time to time, Bubblegum suspects she does that for her marrying Marshall and for the kiss during her marriage a long time ago.

Jake and Lady feeding each other small fruits and other sweet delicacies. Their kids just enjoying their food that was served. Finn pretended to eat his spaghetti just to try to snatch his hat back from Markus, who kept turning invisible in the last second to dodge Finn's hand from getting the hat back.

"Marshall, tell your son to give me my hat back." Finn whined.

"Dad, he's a child let him have fun with your hat." Marshall told to his father as he continued to eat his lasagna in peace.

"What kind of son did I raise that won't help his old man. Where did I go wrong." Finn toyed pretending to cry.

"You raised a son that helps the weak and needy. As far as I see, Markus is the weak one here and really wants your hat so let him. And where you went wrong was when you thought that if you're children aren't around you could do what ever you want. I'm still scared to go inside the kitchen why do you think I ask to have these reunions outside." Marshall told with a calm voice.

"Nature." Finn hesitated.

"Wrong." Fionna joined in knowing what Marshall was referring to.

"Something you kids want to tell us." Hunson asked with a mischievous tone.

"NO." Finn and Marceline spoke at the same time. "Shut up and eat your sandwich." Marceline told shoving the sandwich into Hunson's mouth, Hunson slightly chocking on the 6 foot long hunk of meat as he struggled to fit it all in his mouth.

Finn looked towards Markus who still kept the hat firmly placed on his head. Finn narrowing his eyes on Markus, Markus picking up some of his food seeming like he was going to throw it. Finn mouthing to him. _"I dare you." _Markus changing the direction off the food towards Marceline. Finn quickly panicking. _"No, no."_Finn mouthed, Markus ignoring his grandfather's pleas throwing the chunk of food at Marceline hitting her face. The table going quiet as food continued to drip down Marceline's face. Marceline slowly turning her head towards who throw the food. Markus quickly pointing towards Finn.

Marceline's glare turned towards Finn, his face became even paler then what he was. "Wait, I, he, you, uh." Finn stammered for words till he was hit with the Jello Marceline was eating. Jello sticking to his face the plate falling down right in time to be hit with a plate of lasagna. Finn waiting for the plate to fall down looking around to hear some 'innocent' whistling. Turning to his son to see him with no plate and looking around like nothing happened. Finn grabbing Markus' food throwing it at Marshall to have him dodge it.

"Ha." Marshall gloated to be hit with meatballs. "Really." Marshall asked.

"I didn't do it." Fionna told innocently.

"Where's your plate then." Marshall asked her.

"I ate it." Fionna told to be hit with some pie.

"You looked thin, I thought you could use some more to eat." Marshall told. Everyone looking around waiting for a single person to light the fuse to disaster that was going to unfold. To everyone's surprise it was Bubblegum that threw the food that ignited the small war of food which hit Marceline covering her head and hair in red velvet cake. Marceline wiped the cake off ready to yell to have her face stunned in shock everyone turning to where Marceline was looking to see Jake morphing new hands to grab as much food as possible preparing to throw it at everyone.

"Jake- ugh." Finn spoke to be hit with some meatloaf starting the war of food within the table.

* * *

"Alright, see you guys later. Markus stop licking the whip cream off your shirt." Bubblegum spoke saying the last part softly.

"But it tastes good." Markus told as he continued to lick the whip cream off himself, Bubblegum letting out a soft sigh. Marshall waiving goodbye to his parents as he carried his family back home.

"See yeah brother, well be here the next time. Hehehe." Jake told laughing a little as he and his family walked/flew away covered in stains of food and grease. Fionna and her family slowly doing the same thing opening up a portal to the Nightosphere walking through it. Anna waving goodbye to her grandparents before leaving.

Finn and Marceline let out a sigh looking around to see food scattered everywhere. "This is going to take forever to clean." Finn told.

"Yeah...well have fun cleaning everything." Marceline told patting his chest floating inside.

"What?" Finn yelled.

"You did cause this, so you clean it up. Chop, chop." Marceline clapped her hands floating inside closing the door behind her.

"Ahh." Finn whined then patted his head. "He took my hat." Finn barely realized.

* * *

After many hours of cleaning and taking a shower Finn relaxed on his bed feeling exhausted. Finn then felt someone fall on his chest. "Hey, you." Marceline spoke placing something on Finn's head. Finn felt the object and it was.

"You got my hat back." Finn spoke taking off the hat to see it was his hat.

"Not exactly." Marceline told waiving her finger around, Finn getting the gesture turned the hat around to see a small sewn M on the back.

"Thanks, Marceline." Finn told hugging her tightly snuggling up to her.

"Okay, okay, I feel the love." Marceline told while giggling.

"Well it sure is quiet around here without the kids." Finn told relaxing on the bed dragging Marceline down with him.

"Well not for long. I was going to tell you during the reunion but well you know." Marceline told.

"What?" Finn questioned. Marceline answered by patting her stomach.

"Another child." Finn asked in excitement. Marceline shaking her head with a smile. Finn hugging her even tighter not wanting to let go.

"I like the fact I picked you, Marceline." Finn whispered to her ear. Marceline snuggling ion to his chest. "Even though you weren't my first." Finn continued causing Marceline to frown. "Or my second, I think you're my third, unless you include that I dated all those princess once then in that case, ooooff." Finn sputtered from being punched in the guts."You're my third."

"Well in that case, I forgive you. Considering you weren't my first either, I guess you are my third."

Marceline told.

"Hey." Finn told in a whining tone.

"And I couldn't be happier that you're my_** third choice.**_" Marceline told snuggling to Finn.

"I guess that goes the same for our kids, considering you were Bubblegum's first choice then me and now..."

"Don't make it weird, we're having a moment." Marceline told, Finn chuckling a little hugging his wife back. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Marceline." Finn whispered back.

**Well that's the end of this story, one more thing there will NOT be a third one. This story was just a spin-off considering of the PM's kept asking it, so no prequel. Hope you enjoyed and stay insane. **


End file.
